


The Bad Boy And The Nerd

by ImSoVain



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Andrew Garfield is my Peter Parker, Angst, Arguments, Aunt May is feisty, Best Friends, Blowjobs, Bullying, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lab Partners, Language, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, New Student, Prom, Sex, Tutoring, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade is a tease, Wade's dad is an asshole, lesbian lovers, mild violence, pretty wade, under age drinking, wtf Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoVain/pseuds/ImSoVain
Summary: Senior year had finally come and Peter was looking forward to spending his last school year with his friends. That was until a new student showed up.





	1. He's Nothing But A Total Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> I love Spideypool to death but this is my first time writing these two. I do have a few other works if you feel so inclined to check those out. Let me know how you like this one, I'll update as quick as I can. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

Peter exited the a la carte line and made his way over to the Senior lounge where Harry, Gwen, and Mary Jane sat waiting for him. 

The Senior lounge. Finally, it was the first day of his last year of high school and he was finally able to sit in the secluded section of the cafeteria that was designated for Seniors only. Oh how he had waited for this day. As he grew close to the tables, he could hear Gwen's voice.

"Peter! Over here!" She yelled as she waved her hand in the air trying to get Peter's attention. 

He immediately spotted the bubbly blonde and made his way over to their table, taking a seat next to Harry. 

"Hey Peter, how were your morning classes?" Gwen greeted Peter from across the table with a smile. 

"Hey. They were alright, Harry and I have fourth period English together." 

Harry snorted as he took a sip of his water. "You know that class is going to be a joke, right? I told you Miss Roth was a total hottie, didn't I Pete? Did you see the way she was eyeing me up?"

Peter shook his head. "Really Harry?"

"Because I'm sure that's what she's really concerned about Harry is getting in your pants..." MJ retorted. 

Gwen scoffed. "Men. That's why I only date women, like you." She turned to MJ and smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

MJ giggled and turned her attention back to Peter. "So Peter, how was your summer? I'm sorry I haven't been in contact much, I just got back from Paris last week and well, I've been a little tied up with Gwen..."

"Umm a little?" Gwen teased.

Peter laughed and said, "Oh, it's alright MJ I understand. My summer was-" He searched for the word. "Productive."

"Quite productive actually." Harry interrupted. "I got him into one of my spare labs so he could tinker. Better than that old garage of yours huh Pete?" He nudged Peter with his elbow.

Peter chuckled. "Oh man, it sure was! You wouldn't believe the tools I was able to use and the things I could make! It was wonderful."

Gwen gaped like a fish when she heard what Peter said. "And you didn't invite me? Parker!" 

"I'm sorry Gwen, I just got so caught up!" He laughed again. 

"What kind of things did you make?" MJ questioned sounding a bit intrigued.

Peter took a bite of his sandwich and said, "Oh, household gadgets mainly. Ya know, stuff to help Aunt May around the house and when I'm not home." 

MJ smiled. "That's so thoughtful of you Peter."

Peter smiled and shrugged as he took another bite. 

"Oh Pete, please tell me you have Chemistry sixth period..." Gwen crossed her fingers as she waited for her answer.

"Aw I don't, I have it eight period."

"Aw man! I was hoping we'd get to nerd out together during our final year!" Gwen's bottom lip jutted out in disappointment. 

"But he does have seventh period history with both of us Gwenny..." MJ snickered. 

"Ooh now that will be interesting..." Gwen laughed.

Peter was deep in laughter when he heard the soft whispers of the other students around him, comments like-

"There he is."

"Are you sure that's him?"

"You don't want to mess with him, I've heard rumors about him."

Peter noticed as heads turned to look at the tall, blonde, and OOH MY total bad boy who had just walked into the lounge and taken a seat at the empty table in the corner.

"That's the new guy everyone is talking about." MJ said with a hushed tone. 

"New guy?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah, the new guy. Rumor has it that he rolled in from the West coast a few weeks ago. No one really knows much about him but trust me, the rumors are flying." Harry explained as he took another sip from his water. 

Peter was too preoccupied to even care what Harry or other people were saying because, damn! He felt like he had been staring for hours but in reality, it had only been a few seconds. But in those few seconds, he noticed everything about this mystery man that there was to notice. 

Mystery man was tall, really tall. He also had the blondest hair Peter had ever seen, almost like it was bleached but it wasn't because he had the eyebrows to match. He was also built, which explained why he wore a Letterman's jacket with the school's football logo and team mascot. And he also had a jawline for days. Strong and square with a light dusting of blonde stubble against his flawless skin. 

He was sitting in the corner on a chair with his back against the wall and one foot propped up on the chair next to him. He held a notebook up against his propped up leg, with a pen in the other hand like he was working on something. Peter wondered what. And that's when Peter also wondered what color mystery man's eyes were, although he didn't have to wonder much longer because as soon as he thought that thought, mystery man looked up. 

Directly into Peter's eyes. 

Peter immediately blushed and noticed what a piercing ice blue his eyes were. God were they gorgeous. And even though it felt like a full minute that he had been staring into the other's eyes, he quickly looked away. But not without stealing another peek back at him.

Mystery man was still looking, like he expected Peter to take a second glance. And when their eyes met again he smiled, the corner of his mouth pulling up slightly as he gave the smallest nod at Peter. He then closed his notebook, got up, and walked out of the lounge and back into the sea of students in the rest of the cafeteria. 

And Peter watched him leave too. Like he had just seen the most beautiful creature. And oh, what a tease he was Peter could tell, and that is what made his stomach flutter with excitement. 

"Peter..."

Peter's mind drifted as he thought about that blonde hair...

"Peter..."

And his tall muscular frame...

"Peter..."

And those gorgeous blue eyes...

"PETER!"

Peter shook his head to snap himself out of the daze he had just been in. "...Huh?"

Gwen and MJ were both waving their hands in front of Peter's face as they looked at him dumbfounded while Harry sat laughing next to him. 

"S- Sorry I just uh-"

"Got a little distracted by Mister wannabe bad boy, jock, pretty boy, whatever he was over there?" MJ teased.

"Uh..."

"S'ok Pete, you don't have to keep hiding it from us." Harry admitted.

"What? Wait hiding what?" Peter was confused by Harry's comment. 

"Oh come on Pete! It's no secret!" Gwen spouted.

"Wait, I don't-"

MJ rested her hand on top of Peter's and said, "Peter, we know you're gay. And it's ok! I mean, look at Gwen and I, we've been dating since Freshman year and we're still going strong. You're maybe just a little late of a bloomer that's all."

Peter was shocked by how the conversation had turned so fast and he stumbled around for the right words to retort. "Uh, I mean- I don't know. Do you really think I'm gay? I mean, I think I am?"

All three of his friends gaped at him like he had three heads. Gwen was the first to speak.

"Uh you should have seen the way you looked at him Pete. If that didn't scream that you wanted in his pants, then I don't know what would." 

MJ let out a burst of laughter as she nodded her head. "She's right Peter..."

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed as he whipped out his phone. "Actually, he can see it. I snapped a picture, here Pete take a look at this!" 

Peter's mouth fell open as he looked at himself on Harry's phone. He looked like a love sick puppy. Completely enthralled like a two year old with a new toy. And he swore that if it were possible, he looked like one of those cartoon characters with their eyes bulging out in the shape of hearts. Yeah, if this didn't scream gay then he didn't know what did. 

"Oh my God Harry, delete that!" Peter gasped in horror.

"No way, I'm saving this for your wedding day!" Harry teased as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

Peter groaned and chugged the last of his soda as the bell rang. 

"We'll see you seventh period Peter!" MJ said as she gathered her books and walked out with Gwen.

Harry turned to Peter, "Meet up after school? I can give you a ride home if you want?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

Harry nodded and left out the back exit of the lounge. Peter sat there for a second letting his thoughts wander. He had to find out who this guy was, and that's when it occurred to him that he didn't even know his name. And suddenly, Peter had a new goal. He gathered his backpack and headed out of the lounge, tossing his trash in a can as he left. 

 

***

 

"See you after school?" 

Gwen and MJ giggled as they turned down the hallway from their History classroom. "I don't think so..." MJ giggled as Gwen smacked her on the ass and laughed. 

Peter just smiled and shook his head. "Have fun!"

All he could hear was the laughter from his two friends as he made his way down the hall and off to his Chemistry class. He couldn't be more excited because not only was it eight period his last class of the day, but it was also his favorite subject. He couldn't help but scan the halls, like he had been doing ever since lunch had ended. He was still on a mission to find out who this new guy was but with having no classes with him and only seeing him for a brief moment at lunch, this was proving to be more difficult than he thought it was going to be. 

Peter turned the corner and was immediately pulled from his thoughts when he bumped straight into a solid mass in front of him. 

"Watch where you're going Parker!" 

Flash. 

Shit.

Peter had managed to go a full seven periods without running into Flash and his gang of miscreants, up until now. In fact, Peter had even forgotten about him because of his current distraction. But he couldn't let anyone else know that, especially Flash because it would just mean another beating for him. 

"S- Sorry Flash. Guess I didn't see you there-"

"You'll be sure to see my fist when it hits you in the face-"

"Fuck off Flash!" 

Peter turned his attention to see Harry shove Flash into a set of lockers.

"Oh, now you got pretty boy sticking up for your ass? Puny Parker can't even defend himself huh?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like a class that needs failing?" Harry retorted.

Flash scoffed. "Can't fail a class that hasn't even started yet."

"Pretty sure you're talented enough to do just that..." Harry smirked.

Flash straightened and said, "You're gonna pay for that Osborn."

"Bitch please, you can't even afford my ass." Harry put his arm around Peter's shoulders and walked away leaving Flash and his gang to brood in the hallway. 

"Thanks Harry. But what are you doing in the Science wing?" Peter questioned.

Harry shrugged, "Forgot something from my last class."

"Dude, you're gonna be late-"

"And so are you. Get going!" Harry lightly pushed Peter's shoulder as he branched off and went into the classroom of his previous class. 

Peter made it to class with only seconds to spare before the bell rang. There were only two empty seats left which were next to each other in the back row. Peter took one and sat down. 

"Welcome everyone, it doesn't matter where you sit. More than half the time you're in here you'll be at the work tables anyways." The teacher pointed to the back of the room behind the desks where all the Chemistry tables were. "Now, I'll be assigning your lab partners for the year and please, work well together because you'll be stuck with this person for the whole year." 

Peter sat in his seat and scanned the room for the one person he was hoping would be in here. He was disappointed when all he saw were the same faces from the past three years. He cracked open his text book and flipped through the pages as the teacher droned on pairing people up. 

"Jennifer you'll be with Jensen, Ashley with Andrew, Ryan with Grant, Chris with Jessica..."

Peter kept flipping through the pages as he watched the teacher point to each student as he paired them off. He kept waiting, curious as to who he would end up with for the whole year. Name after name was being called until-

"Peter..." The teacher's eyes scanned the room before they landed on him in the back row. "Ah, there you are. Peter you'll be paired with Wade-" Eyes scanned with room once more as he looked for the student named Wade.

Wade? Who was Wade?

Just then, the door to the classroom burst open. 

"Ah, Wade! You're late!" The teacher's voice boomed.

Peter tore his eyes from his textbook and looked up to see... Wade?

Peter's heart stopped as his eyes fixed on the tall, muscular, blonde haired, blue eyed beauty from the cafeteria. Wade? THAT WAS WADE?

Wade chuckled, "Yeah, sorry about that. Ya know, new student new school, just got a little lost is all."

"It's fine. There is an empty seat in the back, you can take that one."

Peter watched as Wade walked down the aisle and took the seat next to him. 

"Wade, I was just assigning lab partners for the year. You're paired with Peter." The teacher pointed to the desk next to Wade. The one that contained Peter.

Peter glanced over and was met once again with those icy baby blues. He watched as a smile spread over Wade's face, revealing perfect pearly whites. He held out his hand, "Peter..." 

The way Wade said his name sounded like he was making love to it, and that sent chills of excitement down Peter's spine. 

"I'm Wade, it's nice to meet you. Guess we're stuck with each other for a whole year huh?" Wade smirked as he said that. 

Peter almost forgot to breathe as he took Wade's hand and shook it. He was so captivated by the smoothness of Wade's voice that he couldn't even form coherent words in his head. And when their skin touched, it set Peter on fire. 

"Yeah, I guess we are..." Was the only thing Peter managed to squeak out.


	2. The Best Ass Beating Of His Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, as promised! 
> 
> Wade gets a little flirty in this chapter. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Harry, you're never going to believe this..." Peter spilled as he opened the door and sat down in Harry's Mercedes. 

"Try me." Harry replied as he pulled out of the parking lot and out into traffic.

"So, you'll never guess who's in my Chemistry class."

Harry glanced over in Peter's direction, "Don't tell me-"

"Yes! The new guy!" Peter exclaimed. 

Harry sighed and laughed as he came to a stop light. "Peter I don't know if-"

"You'll never guess this either, we're lab partners. For like, the whole year. God Harry, I'm so going to fail this class. There's no way I'll be able to concentrate with-" Peter was cut off by Harry's response.

"First" Harry started as he made his left turn, "I don't even think it's possible for Peter Parker to fail any kind of science class no matter what the circumstances." Peter listened as the blinker clicked off. "And two, what's his story? He seems a little sketch. Do you even know his name?"

Peter sighed, "Yes I know his name. It's Wade. And no, I don't know his story. Harry please don't tell me you're falling into believing all these wacky rumors that are flying around. That's why they're called rumors."

"I'm aware of what rumors are Pete. I was just curious as to what his story is."

Peter brushed his hair out of his face caused by the warm air from the open window on Harry's car. 

"I could search him, if you wanted..." Harry suggested as he merged into traffic from the on ramp.

"Except you're the one who wants to know about him-" Peter started but was cut off by Harry.

"And you don't?"

"Harry I-"

"I'm sorry Pete, I'm not trying to give you shit. I know you like him but you know nothing about him except that he's a pretty face, a jock, and probably way out of your league."

Peter felt his excitement for Wade fall as he listened to Harry spill the cold, hard truth to him. "Gee, thanks Harry."

"Listen, I could be way off here. I'm just over here making assumptions. I can do a little research on him if you want?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know, I'd feel weird spying on him."

"Well, if you want me to, I will. But there's nothing wrong with just old fashioned talking to him. Eh, what the hell. Who am I to tell you to stay away from the guy? If you like him, talk to him. And let me know how it goes." Harry winked as he pulled up to the curb in front of Peter's house. 

Peter snorted and opened the door, "Thanks Harry."

"Don't mention it Pete."

 

***

 

In the weeks leading up to the end of the first quarter, Peter had done his best to focus in his Chemistry class and to most importantly, find out as much about Wade as he could. 

It was Friday and Fall was starting to set in. It was the end of the first quarter and Peter had just finished his Chemistry exam with about ten minutes to spare. He turned his test in and glanced at Wade on the way back to his desk. Although there was still ten minutes of class remaining, it looked like Wade still had quite a bit left on his test. 

Peter sat down quietly as not to disturb anyone and kept himself busy, all while trying not to look over at Wade who appeared to be struggling. 

The bell rang and Peter watched as Wade sighed and stood up with the rest of the students and went to turn in his test. Peter didn't want to be obvious so he left class and went into the hallway and out to his locker a little ways down the hall. He was lost in thought as he thought about Wade and didn't even notice Flash coming down the hallway and straight towards him. 

Peter grabbed his skateboard and had just closed his locker when he was shoved hard against the cold metal, forcing him to drop his backpack and his skateboard. 

"Oh! My bad Parker, guess I didn't see you standing there!" Flash laughed as he shoved Peter into the lockers once again. 

Peter's back hit the lockers hard and he lost his footing, tripping over his backpack on the floor as he toppled down. 

"Really Parker? Can't even stand up and fight for yourself!" Flash roared as a crowd of students formed around them to watch. 

Peter tried to scramble to his feet but Flash was too quick, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and hoisting him up ripping his shirt in the process. 

"Just leave me alone Flash-"

"Leave you alone? Oh, but Parker! YOU were in MY way!" Flash taunted him as he pulled back his fist and connected it with Peter's face. The force of his punch knocked Peter's black rimmed glasses to the floor. 

Peter held his hand to his eye as he tried to shove Flash away from him, trying to throw whatever punch he could in his direction. But that just caused Flash to burst out in laughter. 

"God Parker, just look at you! You're so fucking pathetic!" And with that, Flash took a step over to Peter's skateboard and brought a foot down hard on it, breaking it in half. "Good luck getting home now!" He laughed and grabbed Peter by the shirt once again, or rather what was left of it.

And just as Peter was preparing himself for another fist to his face, to his surprise it was Flash who got a fist the face instead. And Peter was once again falling down but instead it was Flash who was getting his ass beat. But by who- Wait. Peter looked up to see blonde hair and fists flying as Flash hit the floor. 

Wade.

Peter watched as Wade picked Flash up by the collar and snarled at him, "Why don't you go pick on someone your own size huh? And the next time you feel like pushing someone around, why don't you come find me. Now get the fuck outta here." Wade let go of Flash with force that left him looking through the crowd for a way out. 

Wade looked around at the students that had a look a shock on their face and said, "Get your asses outta here, there ain't nothing to see!"

The students scattered leaving the hall empty in a matter of a few seconds. The only ones left were Wade and Peter.

Wade looked down at Peter and offered a hand to him, which Peter greatly took. He was surprised by how strong Wade was, that it took almost no effort to help him to his feet.

"Thanks..." Peter said sheepishly. He was embarrassed that Wade had to see him like this, but grateful none the less for saving his ass. 

"Hey, it's no problem." Wade's words were soft and enduring as he looked Peter over, assessing the damage. He tried to rearrange Peter's shirt as best he could, but decided it was a lost cause. His eyes then made their way up to Peter's already bruising eye. 

"Looks like he got you pretty good right here." Wade said as he gently brushed his fingertips against the side of Peter's face. 

Peter winced slightly but it didn't hurt nearly as bad as he knew it would the next day. Or maybe he was just intoxicated from Wade's feather light touches. He didn't know. 

"Should probably get you some ice..." Wade suggested as his gaze moved down to the floor to see Peter's glasses. He bent down and picked them up, cleaning them off with the bottom of his shirt. "At least these are intact." He said handing Peter his glasses. 

Peter took them but didn't put them on. "Yeah, I guess. My board not so much though." He said motioning over to his busted skateboard on the floor. 

Wade gave him a weak smile and picked up both halves. "Yeah, there's no repairing this unfortunately."

Peter just shrugged and picked up his backpack, carefully storing his unharmed glasses in the front outside pocket. 

"Hey, why don't you come with me. We keep ice packs in the locker room for after football practice, I can get you one. I think I also have an extra shirt you can wear." 

Peter smiled at Wade's suggestion. "Yeah, that sounds great."

Wade smiled and nodded his head for Peter to follow him. 

As they walked Peter took the opportunity to make small talk. "So, you're on the football team?"

"Yeah, not really because I want to be. Mainly just because I need something to occupy my time with, home isn't some place I particularly enjoy. But it also keeps me in shape and I have full access to the workout room here." Wade answered as they turned a corner. 

Peter's stomach fluttered at the thought of Wade lifting weights. 

"Though-" Wade continued, "I don't know how much longer I'll be playing for..."

Peter snapped out of his lusty thoughts. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, playing on a sports team means you need to keep your grades up. And I'm failing Trigonometry and Chemistry pretty badly..." Wade pushed open the door to the locker room as he spoke, Peter following next to him. 

"Chemistry? I thought you were understanding that? And Trig? That's easy."

Wade laughed. "Yeah, easy for a cute little nerd like you maybe." He made his way over to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack and wrapped it in a towel, handing it to Peter. 

Cute? Did- Did Wade just call him cute?

Peter took the ice pack and sat down. He hoped that the cold would maybe clear his head a bit and snap him out of whatever delusion he just had because... Cute?

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't understanding Chem?" Peter questioned. 

"It's not that I don't understand it, it's just... I don't know. It's like when we're working together everything just makes sense. I don't have to ask questions because when you explain things, you make them easy to understand. It's when I get on my own that I lose everything and nothing makes sense." 

Peter watched as Wade opened his locker and rummaged through a few things. "Is that it?" Peter asked.

Wade popped his head out from inside his locker. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean if that's the problem-"

"Shit..." Wade grumbled.

Peter stopped talking. "What's the matter?"

Wade closed his locker back up and turned to Peter. "I thought I had an extra shirt in here but I don't."

"Oh, well it's-"

"Here, I'm wearing two anyways, you can have one of mine." 

And before Peter even had time to protest, Wade was already taking off this tshirt that was on over his long sleeve. He pulled it over his head and presented it to Peter. 

Peter however was frozen. Because when Wade had taken off his tshirt, his long sleeve rode up, putting his perfect six pack abs on full display for Peter to drool over. 

It took Wade a second before he realized why Peter wasn't taking his shirt. A sly smile formed over his lips as he chuckled and said before straightening out his long sleeve, "Oh, you like what you see?"

Peter felt like that ridiculous cartoon character again, with the bulging heart eyes and drool dripping off his chin because holy FUCK! Yes, he definitely liked what he saw. He stumbled over his words as he spoke, "Uh, sorry I uh..." He took Wade's shirt and guested with it. "Th- Thanks for this." He said.

Wade smiled. "Not a problem."

Peter set his ice pack down and stood up to change shirts when Wade spoke again.

"But you didn't answer my question Baby Boy."

Peter looked up at Wade. 

Baby Boy?

Question? 

Peter felt his heart beating a thousand beats per second. And he watched as a warm smile spread across Wade's lips as he took a step closer. 

"Did you like what you saw?" Wade repeated the question again.

Oh, that question. Did Wade mean the perfect image of his perfect abs that were now seared into Peter's brain for all of eternity? Because he was pretty sure Wade already knew the answer to that question. 

Peter opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. His throat was so dry that words couldn't even come out if they wanted to. Not like his brain could even form words at this point. 

Wade blinked his blue eyes slowly and said, "It's ok. I may not be that smart in academics, but I can read facial expressions pretty well." He responded as he sat down where Peter had previously been sitting. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, sometimes my flirtatious side gets the better of me... Especially around adorable nerds like you..." 

And there Wade went again, flashing those pearly whites at Peter because damn him if he wasn't already weak in the knees. Peter chuckled. "No, it's alright." He managed to squeak out. 

Wade snorted. "Change that shirt, you need to keep that ice pack on if you want to keep the swelling down."

"Oh, yeah you're right." Peter said as he pulled his ripped shirt over his head and tossed it on the bench next to Wade. Peter was skinny sure, but he wasn't much to look at. Not like Wade was, with tight abs and big muscles and all. But Peter could feel Wade's eyes on him. Like he was the prey and Wade was the lion, and it honestly made Peter's skin hot to the touch. 

As he pulled Wade's shirt over his head, he could smell the intoxicating scent that was Wade. A deep scented masculine cologne, leather, and motor oil. Peter wished he could bottle that scent. 

After Wade's shirt was on, he couldn't help but giggle at how large it was on his small frame. And that caused Wade to smirk. 

"You're such a twink, you know that Baby Boy?"

Twink?

Baby Boy?

Again with the nicknames. Or, pet names? Peter wasn't sure.

"Twink?" He questioned.

Wade snorted. "Google it sweetums." He said as he handed Peter his ice pack back. 

Peter felt himself blushing hard at Wade's pet names. Because, he had suddenly decided that they were pet names. He pressed the ice pack to his eye in an attempt to hide it but also decided not to question them however because well, he enjoyed the attention. 

Wade stood up and asked, "May I take you home?" 

Peter looked up at Wade and smiled. "Oh, you don't have to. I'll be fine."

Wade wagged a finger at Peter and said, "Now now, what kind of a-" He hesitated as if he were searching for the right word. "Friend, would I be to let you walk home with a bruised up eye and a-" He stopped as he studied Peter's face a little more closely. "Busted lip?" 

"Busted lip?" Peter questioned. He must have been too preoccupied with everything to even notice that he had a busted lip. 

"Yeah..." Wade whispered as he gently took a hold of Peter's chin and brushed the pad of his thumb over the small cut on Peter's bottom lip. "Right here." He noted quietly. 

Wade was dangerously close and Peter's body was reacting in ways he hoped Wade wouldn't notice. He watched as Wade's face got closer and closer to his own, and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. His breathing was quick and shallow as his deep brown eyes connected with Wade's icy ones. 

Peter was nervous but Wade wasn't. And it was then that Peter caught Wade's scent again and he felt his nerves relax a little. 

As Wade loomed closer to him, Peter suddenly realized that he had no idea what to do. He hadn't even experienced his first kiss yet. Did he kiss the bottom or the top lip? And where did he put his hands? Oh God, he was going to mess this up so badly-

And then he suddenly felt Wade's lips pressed lightly to his cheek. Peter let out a breath as he closed his eyes and focused on Wade's soft lips and the small amount of affection he was giving to him. 

"You can open your eyes." Wade said softly. 

And Peter did just that, only to see soft blue ones looking back at him. Wade smiled as he took one of Peter's hands in his. "Come on, let's get you home."

 

***

 

Peter followed next to Wade out into the school parking lot. The fresh, cool air felt good against his burning flesh. They walked across the parking lot and stopped in front of what Peter assumed was Wade's car. And damn, what a car it was.

"Wow! Nice car." Peter complimented as he opened the door and sat down in the passenger's seat. 

"Thanks, I actually restored it myself." Wade answered as he started the engine, letting it purr.

Peter smiled. That would explain the smell of motor oil. "What is it?" Peter asked as he brushed his fingers over the soft red leather of the seats. 

"Nineteen seventy nine Pontiac Trans Am, Baby Boy. And of course in black, because that is most definitely the sexiest color for a car." Wade said proudly. 

Peter smiled and gave Wade directions as he shifted the car into drive. "So you restore old cars?"

"I do. Though this is the only one I've fully completed so far. Took a long time and a lot of money. But if you know the right people like I do, I can usually barter or get the parts for pretty cheap." 

"Wow, this is impressive Wade."

Wade glanced over at Peter. "You think so?"

Peter gaped. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't even have the first idea where to start with something like this. I know nothing about cars." He laughed. 

Wade thought for a second, "I could teach you." He glanced over to Peter. "I mean, if you want me to that is..."

Peter smiled. "Seriously? You'd do that?"

Wade shrugged and smiled at Peter. "Well yeah. BUT! You have to do something for me in return."

Peter played with the bottom hem on Wade's over sized tshirt. "What do you want?"

"Tutor me. In Trig and in Chem. As much as I hate those subjects, you make them fun. Well, Chem at least. And I can't afford to not be on that football team." 

Peter turned his head to face Wade and answered, "Done."

"Really?" Wade was shocked that it was that easy. 

"Yes really." Peter laughed. 

He looked out his window to see his house as Wade stopped in front of it. "Thanks for taking me home Wade. And, also for taking care of me earlier."

"Not a problem, I'll see you on Monday." 

Peter nodded his head as he opened his door and stepped out. "Oh! I'll bring your shirt with me on Mon-"

"Keep it!" 

Peter smiled and walked up the front steps to his house and when he had placed his hand on the doorknob, he turned around and waved to Wade. Wade waved back and Peter watched as he drove away.

Damn, Peter had never been so thankful to have gotten his ass beat as he was today.


	3. All Because You Were Failing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up! 
> 
> I'll try to write Chapter 4 over the weekend. Expect an update hopefully this weekend? If not, Monday for sure. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, thank you all for reading!

Peter,

I know I said we'd have dinner together tonight but I got stuck working the late shift at the hospital. Looks like I'll be doing that for a little while. Dinner is in the fridge for you. I'll see you later.

Love, Aunt May

 

Peter set the note back down on the kitchen table and opened the fridge. He found a plate already fixed for him which he quickly heated up and took upstairs to his room. He made sure to grab a fresh ice pack from the freezer for his eye, remembering what Wade said about the swelling. 

Peter emptied the contents of his backpack and started on his homework that was due Monday. He didn't have anything planned for the night, and was meeting Harry, Gwen and MJ for lunch tomorrow. A quiet night in would do him some good, and give him a chance to heal. 

As the time passed, the sun was starting to set and he decided to draw up a few lesson plans for Wade. He stopped when he thought about Wade, remembering their encounter together earlier at school. 

He set down his pencil, his eyes dropping down to Wade's shirt, which he was still wearing. He pulled the fabric up to his nose and inhaled. His scent was still there and it made Peter feel intoxicated whenever he inhaled it. He tried his best to snap out of his lusty thoughts once again and turned his attention back to Wade's lesson plans. But he just couldn't focus. 

Peter ran his hand through his hair and decided to take a break and go shower, it was getting late anyhow. 

 

***

 

The warm spray of the water felt good on Peter's body, helping him to relax as he let his mind drift. He stepped into the spray, letting it cascade over his face while he ran his hands through his wet hair. 

All he could think about was Wade. The way Wade smelled, the way he looked and talked to Peter, and the use of those pet names. Wade was so smooth it made Peter's head want to explode. Either that, or he wanted to melt into a puddle just at the sight of him because, damn... Wade was absolutely gorgeous. With that stark blonde hair and those beautiful blue eyes...

Peter opened his eyes and looked down. The combination of the warm water and his wandering thoughts of Wade were... Doing things to his body. And he gave in.

He let his hand wander down in between his legs as he took hold of his rapidly hardening cock, and when his finger tips brushed against the sensitive skin he let out a soft moan. God, he was so hard. 

He started stroking himself as he thought about the kiss. Wade's soft pink lips against his blushing cheek. And the way Wade smelled when he got so close to him, and fuck... Those abs...

Peter's eyes were closed as he leaned up against the shower wall to steady himself. His hand moving quicker over himself as his mouth hung open in a silent scream. His legs began to weaken as he spread them further apart and finally, with a low groan, Peter came into his waiting hand. 

His breath hitched as he continued to milk himself until nothing more came out and he opened his eyes. The sound of the running water flooded his ears and he wished so badly that Wade was here. Never mind the fact that Peter was still a virgin, he didn't care. He just knew that he wanted Wade, in the worst way possible. He wanted Wade as his first.

Peter sighed. He finished up his shower as the water was now starting to run cool and dried off. Going back into his bedroom he spotted Wade's shirt on his bed. He bit his lip and picked it up, inhaling deeply again as he pulled it on over his head. He could very easily get used to this smell and he crawled into bed, snuggling up under his covers with Wade's scent wrapped around him like a security blanket.

 

***

 

"Dear God Peter! What happened to your face!" Gwen exclaimed as both Peter and Harry sat down across from them in the booth at their favorite diner. 

MJ sat there with her mouth open, just staring at Peter.

Peter just shrugged. "It's nothing, really I'm fine."

"It was Flash again, wasn't it?" MJ growled.

"Yeah..." Peter replied sheepishly as he picked up a menu.

Gwen scoffed. "God, seriously? That asshole needs a good beating of his own I swear..."

"Well, actually...-"

"Did you beat his ass Peter?" Gwen interrupted, eyes wide.

"Is this a case of, 'you should see the other guy'?" MJ asked excited. 

Peter laughed, "Well, not exactly. I mean, it wasn't me who beat his ass... It was Wade."

Both MJ and Gwen's eyes went wide as they said in unison, "WADE?"

"Wait, like your lab partner Wade?"

"Like blonde hair blue eyed beauty mister cafeteria man Wade?"

"Like totally built buff football player Wade?"

"Mister bad boy pretty boy Wade?"

MJ and Gwen were spouting off questions left and right so fast that Peter barely had a chance to keep up with them. 

Peter just laughed as both girls gaped at him from across the table. 

"Peter!" They both shouted which caused Harry and Peter to laugh even harder.

"Yes, like D all of the above." Peter answered. 

Both girls squealed with excitement as they bounced in their seats. 

"Oh em gee Pete! You totally have a boyfriend!" Gwen exclaimed. 

"Oh you SO do! Oh my God, we should double date with them Gwenny!" MJ swooned at the thought.

Peter held up his hands in protest. "Whoa! Hold on a second." He laughed. "First, he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends, I think. Actually, we're really just lab partners." That was a lie.

"No way Pete, he came to save your ass! Like a knight in shining armor! He's totally got the hots for you." Gwen gushed and took a sip of her soda. 

Peter just shrugged. "We're just lab partners really. Well, I did offer to tutor him in Trig and Chem because he's not doing so well-"

"You're tutoring him?"

"Ooh like study buddies?" MJ elbowed Gwen causing her girlfriend to smirk. 

"Well, he's failing and he needs to keep his grades up to stay on the football team. It was the least I could do after he broke up my fight with Flash and got me an ice pack for my eye-"

"Wait! He even took care of you after said fight?" 

"Oh em gee Pete, where did he take you?"

Peter was regretting spilling so much information now. "The locker room?" He replied innocently. 

Both mouths on the other side of the table fell open with a gasp. MJ and Gwen looked at each other then back at Peter, followed by high pitched squealing. 

Harry burst out laughing as Peter sank down into the seat next to him, his cheeks growing red.

"Harry! Why aren't you reacting to any of this?" MJ questioned. 

Harry just shrugged. "I heard it all in the car on the way over here." He said casually. 

Gwen scoffed, "I can't believe you're withholding information from us like this Pete! This is important stuff!" 

"Yeah!" MJ agreed. 

"But- Nothing even happened!" Peter protested.

"Peter Parker! That is a lie and you know it!" Gwen reprimanded.

Alright, so what if he wasn't telling the entire story? It's not like his friends would even think to dig deeper-

"I know there is more to this story Peter, I can smell it..." MJ hissed like she was staring into Peter's soul looking for answers. 

Peter looked at Harry, who, offered no line of defense. "Sorry Pete, can't help you with this one..."

MJ and Gwen let out a burst of evil laughter and Peter knew they were plotting something, he just hoped they'd wait until at least Monday to unleash their diabolical plan. 

 

***

 

Ten minutes of class was all that remained as Peter and Wade cleaned up their lab table. 

Peter considered himself lucky that he even made it through the lab without screwing something up because well, Wade was about to simultaneously com bust on his own. 

Wade's hair was spiked up like it usually was, and his eyes were especially piercing today. He had a days worth a blonde stubble on his unshaven face, and he wore jeans that were just a little too tight in all the right places. Not to mention that his hoodie showed off his pecks just perfectly...

"Peter?"

Peter shook his head and looked up at Wade, "Huh?"

Wade smiled and chuckled, "Could you pass me that graduated cylinder so I can wash it?"

Peter looked down and found said graduated cylinder and passed it to Wade. God, the way he said 'graduated cylinder...'.

"Peter! Nice job today on the lab. You and Wilson seem to make a good team." The teacher complimented as he passed by their table. 

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, thanks." Peter replied, picking up a beaker and heading to the sink. 

Wade snickered and pretended he didn't notice Peter fumbling over himself. God he was so cute when he did that.

"I drew up a few Chem lesson plans for you, they should help you understand the topic of combustion a little better." Here was that word again, combustion. Peter tried to push it out of his head. 

"Thanks. I have football practice on Tuesday and Friday this week, but I was hoping that maybe you could tutor me everyday? I have my Trig book it you want to look at it." Wade said as he put down his graduated cylinder on the mat to dry. 

"Yeah, yeah that should be fine." Peter replied looking up and straight into Wade's eyes. Oh God those eyes...

The beaker suddenly slipped from Peter's hands and he whipped his head forward , his hands trembling to try and catch it before it smashed in the sink...

"Whoa, careful there Baby Boy. No need to be nervous." Wade said as he also tried to catch the beaker and had succeeded but not without successfully wrapping his free hand around Peter's. 

Peter looked up at Wade and smiled. "Heh, thanks." He said sheepishly. 

"No sweat sweet cheeks." Wade smirked, taking the beaker from Peter's hand and placing it on the mat next to him. 

"So, Friday I have practice but we also have a team meeting so I'll be in the locker room for a while. Mind if I come over to your house when I'm done? That was we can study someplace quiet?"

Peter's thoughts wandered back to the locker room... God how he wanted to be back in that locker room with Wade. "Oh, yeah. Yeah that would be perfect."

Wade smiled sweetly and said, "Good. Let's trade numbers." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Peter who quickly did the same.

They handed each other's phone back when the bell rang. "You free to head up to the library with me?"

"Yeah, of course." Peter answered, grabbing his books and walking into the hallway. 

"Good, I'll meet you there in a few." Wade said smiling as he turned and walked away leaving Peter to himself. 

Peter smiled to himself and looked down at his phone, finding Wade's contact. And he found it, Wade's number with his name followed by... A heart?

Peter glanced down the hallway but Wade was no longer in sight. 

Man, if Wade wasn't going to be the death of him...

 

***

 

Friday couldn't come soon enough. Peter raced home after school and made like a whirling dervish to quickly clean the house and pick up his room. He knew Aunt May was working the late shift again so it wouldn't be a problem having the house to themselves. 

Peter was nervous, he had to admit that. He had never had anyone besides his friends over to study before. Though, he wasn't sure how much studying he and Wade were actually going to get done, given their encounter in the locker room. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. And now he had the more recent problem that every time he thought about it, his body would react in ways that he most definitely didn't want Wade to know about. 

Peter was busy cleaning the bathroom when he got a text from Wade.

"Just leaving practice now, I'll be there in 10 ;)"

A winking smiley? Oh yeah, they definitely weren't going to get anything done. 

He finished cleaning up the bathroom and raced back into his room to make sure everything was perfect before he ran downstairs into the living room to wait for Wade. 

He wasn't sure if those ten minutes went excruciatingly slow or fast but as he looked out the window, Wade's car was pulling up. Peter bit his lip because damn, that was one sexy car. Of course Wade would drive that car. He got up and opened the door, greeting Wade as he walked up the stairs. 

"How was practice?" Peter asked as Wade stepped inside and into the living room. 

"Great. And thanks to you, I don't have to worry about not being able to play. Coach said my grades are already starting to improve." 

Peter smiled, "That's great Wade! I'm so happy I was able to help."

Wade blinked his eyes and smiled. "Nice house, the wood working is beautiful." He complimented as he looked around.

"Oh, thanks. My Uncle Ben built this house actually. My Aunt May and I live here, my Uncle passed a few years ago..."

Wade gave Peter a sad smile and said, "Oh man, I'm sorry Baby Boy. My condolences." 

"It's alright, he had been sick for a while. It wasn't a shock." Peter replied.

Wade nodded in understanding, "It's always hard to lose a loved one. My mother passed years ago, I miss her everyday. Now it's just my old man and I..."

Peter noticed as Wade trailed off the end of his sentence like he didn't want to finish it. Peter was curious but didn't want to push. "Well, my room is upstairs. We can head up there if you want."

Wade smiled, "Yeah, let's get going."

Peter lead the way upstairs with Wade trailing behind him. "I drew up a few problems based on what chapters you're currently covering in your Trig class. I also did the same with our Chem class. And if you haven't done the assignment that's due for Monday, I'll be happy to do it with you."

Wade set down his books on Peter's bed and took off his leather jacket. "That sounds good." Wade said as he looked for somewhere to lay his jacket. 

"Here, I'll take it for you." Peter offered, extending a hand to Wade. 

"Thanks."

Peter took Wade's jacket and laid it over the back of his desk chair and took a seat on the bed next to Wade. 

"Hey, so I got a big game tomorrow at noon. It's a home game, you should come check it out. Maybe we could get something to eat after?"

Peter looked up and Wade and smiled, his cheeks growing warm as he answered, "Really?"

Wade nodded, "Yeah, I mean if you want to that is..."

"That sounds great. I'll be there."

Wade gave his usual grin showing off his perfect teeth and motioned to the pile of papers in between them. "So, where do we begin?"

 

***

 

A few hours had passed since they had started studying. All Peter's lesson plans were completed along with any homework that was due for Monday. After that, they just sat there and talked, getting to know each other better. 

"Yeah, California was nice for a while but, I'm happy to be out of there. Too many girls always throwing themselves all over me. It got tiring after a while." Wade laughed.

Peter chuckled and said, "Oh yeah, much have just been so tiring huh?"

Wade continued to laugh as he spoke, "Well, it is when you don't swing that way!"

Peter listened to what Wade had said because, finally. There was the answer he had been looking for but was too afraid to ask. "Yeah, I know what you mean..." He agreed.

"When did you figure it out?" Wade questioned.

And what a question it was. Because, Peter knew the exact moment he had figured out that he was gay. And it was in the cafeteria on that first day of school when he first saw Wade. But no way he could tell him that, no way would he say what he was thinking...

Wade glanced down to meet Peter's gaze. "Was it... Recently?" He asked slyly. 

Peter's eyes met Wade's. No way, he couldn't tell him the truth. Lie Parker, you have to do it! But before his brain could even think of a lie, his mouth was already moving. "Uh, yeah it was recently actually..." 

"...How recently?" Wade pushed.

Peter swallowed thickly because, now he started. He had to finish. "You..." Peter swallowed again. "Remember when we saw each other in the cafeteria that first day?" He asked nervously. 

A warm smile spread across Wade's lips. "I do..."

Peter took in a breath and bit his lip. "Well..." He started, "It was kinda right then and there..." He turned his head away, embarrassed. 

Wade smiled as he let out a soft, barely audible chuckle. His hand rested gently on Peter's chin as he turned his head to face his. "It's nice to know I have such powers, that I can turn people gay apparently."

They both laughed briefly and then Wade continued. "Baby Boy... What is it that you want from me?"

Peter felt his cheeks flush red again as he looked into the pools of Wade's eyes. He couldn't tell him, no way. But again, his mouth was moving before he could even think. 

"I want you Wade..." Peter all but whispered in the space between them. 

"I thought so sweetums..." Wade whispered back as he loomed closer to Peter's face. And finally, when he was only a few inches away he asked, "May I?"

It took Peter a second before he finally processed what Wade was asking. Oh. Ooh... "Yes..." He whispered back.

Wade's thumb brushed over the almost healed cut on Peter's bottom lip and he moved in closer, pressing his soft lips to Peter's. 

Peter felt a jolt of energy shoot through him and it felt like liquid fire in his veins. All the things that he fretted over, about where to put his hands and which lip to kiss left his head because they didn't matter anymore. He finally had it. Wade's soft lips pressed against his and the feeling was nothing short of ecstasy. 

And just as quickly as it had begun, it ended. And it left Peter feeling empty inside. His eyes fluttered open to see Wade looking at him, only a few inches away from his face, his expression unreadable. 

Peter's head was spinning.

"...More." Was all Peter could whisper as he grabbed Wade's shirt collar and gently tugged him towards himself, their lips meeting once again.


	4. Too Good To Be True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the title of this chapter spell it out for Peter? Let me know your thoughts!

Peter sat with Harry, MJ, and Gwen in the stands at the football game, watching as their home team trampled their opponents. And Peter just could not keep his eyes off of Wade. 

"Wow Peter, looks like your man really is the perfect package all around..." MJ said as she elbowed Peter as they watched as Wade scored another touch down.

Peter smiled and laughed, "Well, I don't know if I'd go that far, but he really does know how to play."

Who was Peter kidding, of course Wade was perfect. He was pretty sure that nothing could knock Wade from the pedestal that he was putting him on. 

Peter was drawn from his thoughts when the crowd erupted with laughter and applause as Wade did a ballerina routine with a few of his teammates as a form of celebration down in the end zone. Peter just laughed at the sight. Boy, he had it bad and was falling for Wade harder than he thought. 

Chatter from the group of girls in front of them was overheard as the players on the field lined up to kick the field goal. 

"Wade is so unbelievably hot, do you think I have a chance with him?" The redhead said.

"No way!" The blonde said as she flipped her hair back, "I hear he has a thing for blondes. Makes sense, have you seen that mashup of blonde and blue eyes hes got going on?"

"Oh please, he's probably dating one of the cheerleaders. He's probably already fucked half the squad already." The brunette snipped.

"I want to ask him out! I was thinking about doing it on Monday..." The other blonde said.

"Get out, he's SO out of your league!" The redhead snapped.

"Just you watch, I'm going to get a date with him before any of you can!" The girl in front of them turned around and snapped, which lead to an argument between the two groups on over who would get to date Wade first.

Peter just snickered to himself because well, he knew the truth. Wade wasn't going to date any of them because as Peter already knew, Wade didn't 'swing that way'. He wanted to lean over and tell them that it was just last night that he had Wade sprawled out on top of him in his bedroom in a heated make out session, but thought better of it. He'd just keep that to himself.

The crowd erupted once more as the ball was intercepted and was run down the field for another touchdown. And with only thirty seconds remaining on the clock, the game was pretty much over. The field goal was kicked, made, and on the next play the ball was knelt and the clock ran down. 

The home team celebrated in the middle of the field as the cheerleaders came out to place a pink tiara along with a pink frilly tutu on their star player who was none other than Wade. And the outfit wasn't complete without a jewel encrusted scepter that Wade happily took and marched around center field with as his teammates formed a circle and bowed down to him.

Half the crowd started to file out while the other half stayed in the stands, chanting Wade's name over and over again. 

Peter and his friends started filing their way out of the stands and off to the side. 

"Boy, if I would have known the football games were this entertaining, I would have started coming to these more often." Peter joked.

"We told you to come!" Gwen yelled as she fixed her scarf.

"Well, to be fair... They weren't nearly as much fun until Wade showed up honestly." MJ confessed.

"What are your plans later Pete?" Gwen questioned.

"What do you guys think about laser tag, or a movie later?" Harry suggested.

Both girl's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Ooh I really want to see that new horror movie that came out!" Gwen said as she bounced on her toes.

"Horror movie! Come on Gwen, you know I hate those! I was thinking more like that-"

"Oh my God MJ, if you bring up that sappy love story chick flick one more time I am going to lose it..." Gwen complained and turned her attention to Peter who was busy on his phone. 

"Peter!" 

Peter's head snapped up in full attention towards Gwen, "Yeah?"

"What do you say, horror movie? Or sappy love story?" She leaned in closer and pointed her finger at him, "And don't you dare say sappy love story!" She growled.

Peter's eyes darted down to his phone, and then back up to the sassy blonde in front of him. "Actually, I won't be able to make it later..." He trailed off.

"Oh?" Both the blonde and the redhead answered in unison. 

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with Wade. He said something about 'the best Mexican food of my life'." Peter air quoted with his fingers.

Both girl's eyes went wide and their mouths twisted into sly grins. "Ooh..." MJ started, "Well, you have fun on your date Mister Parker..."

Peter rolled his eyes, "It's not a date!"

Gwen just snickered and turned her attention towards Harry, "Harry, horror or love sick?"

Harry's eyes darted between Gwen and MJ a few times before he finally said, "Horror."

"Yes!" Gwen yelled and did a mini celebration dance while MJ let out a groan in protest.

Peter just stood by and laughed as his phone buzzed in his hand. It was a text from Wade.

'Meet me in my car, it's open. I parked it in the lot. I'll be out in a few.'

Peter shoved his phone back into his pocket and said, "Hey guys, I gotta get going. But I'll catch up with you later."

"Have fun!" MJ yelled as Peter walked away and out into the parking lot of the school, in search of Wade's car. 

He found it with ease and pulled open the passengers side door and got in, but not without completely smashing his knee on the glove compartment. 

"Ow! Shit..." He muttered and closed the door. 

He realized that the seat was too far forward and he quickly put it back to avoid any further accidents. But when he turned his attention back to the glove compartment, what he saw full on shocked him.

The door was just hanging open and Peter stared at the contents sitting inside. For there sat two large looking hand guns, a box of bullets, a rather large switchblade, and... A tube of lipstick?

What the fuck?

Peter immediately scanned his surroundings to make sure no one else had somehow seen this. And especially to make sure that Wade hadn't seen him looking at this display in front of him. Wade was no where in sight, yet. 

Peter stared back at the contents in front of him. Oh my God. What was this? And why did Wade have it? And why was it in his car?

His hand loomed over the guns which were quite large but in very good condition. He gingerly picked one up and was shocked by how heavy it was. The thing had to weigh at least three to four pounds. Peter carefully set it back down in it's proper place making sure to place it just right so it looked like it hadn't been tampered with. 

He then picked up the box of bullets which was also heavy. He slid it open and saw that it was in fact, a full box. Next, he picked up the switchblade. He had seen them before but had no idea how to-

And just like that, his finger grazed the edge and the blade came flying out. Peter gasp as it flew out of his hands and down onto the floor in between his feet. He immediately glanced around again to make sure no one else was witnessing this before he reached down and picked up the knife. He studied the blade which was about six inches long, then quickly and carefully pushed it back in and placed it back in the glove compartment. 

He sat there in shock not knowing what to do. His eyes were fixed on the weapons in front of him before they moved over and to the least dangerous thing in the whole compartment. The lipstick tube. But then Peter's thoughts began to wander. What if it wasn't lipstick? What if it was really one of those mace cans in disguise? It had to be, Wade didn't even date girls! 

Peter's curiosity got the better of him and he reached out and snatched the tube from its resting place. He studied the outside. It looked pretty legit if it was a can of mace in disguise, but he had to know. He carefully pulled the top off, the little 'click' echoing in his ears as he looked inside. 

Bright, fire engine red lipstick was all that was inside. And it wasn't new, it looked like it had been used. Peter capped it and stashed it back in the glove compartment and turned his attention to the door of the school. His heart stopped as he saw Wade emerge from it with a few of his teammates. 

OhshitOhshitOhshit! 

Peter scrambled to put everything back just the way he found it, whipping out his phone and taking a quick picture of the weapons. He'd research those later. He pushed the door to the compartment closed and panicked when it fell back open. Fuck! He pushed it closed again but it failed to latch. 

Wade was getting closer and closer to the car and Peter was freaking out. He was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to see this, and he didn't want Wade to think he was snooping. With one more shove and with more force than it should have taken to close a glove compartment, it finally closed. 

Peter let out a sigh of relief and sat back and tried to look normal. He pulled out his phone and pretended that he didn't even notice Wade coming up next to the car. The trunk opened first and Peter watched as Wade stashed his duffel bag which was... Pink? Inside the trunk and came around and opened the driver's side door taking a seat. 

"Hiya Baby Boy! Comfy I see?" Wade greeted.

Peter did his best to push what he had just seen out of his head and relax. He didn't want Wade to know what he had found. 

"Hey Wade, great game today!" Peter said as he smiled and shoved his phone back into his pocket. 

Wade started the car with a dramatic sigh, "Ooh, it's just so hard being the star player..." He quipped sarcastically. 

Peter laughed as they drove off, "Well, I'd say you were. You did practically carry the team out there."

"Eh, ya know. I try." Wade ran a hand through his hair and continued, "I hope you're hungry because I am going to take you to the best Mexican restaurant of your life."

"Oh I am!" He admitted as he caught Wade's scent again which was still a mix of cologne, leather, and motor oil but also with a hint of citrus. "Do I smell... Oranges?"

Wade chuckled, "Yeah, it was whatever soap I had in my locker. I always shower after games."

Peter felt heat pooling in between his legs as he thought about Wade's muscled frame under the hot spray of the shower. He knew he was placing Wade on a pedestal but... How couldn't he? MJ was right when she said he was the perfect package. But Peter remembered what he had seen in the glove compartment. His eyes darted to it but he quickly looked away, not wanting to focus on that and hoping Wade wouldn't notice. 

He placed his hand on Peter's knee, "This place is a little far, but it's well worth it, trust me!" Wade admitted as he flashed his perfect smile once again. 

Peter smiled back as his insides melted into a puddle. God, what was he getting himself into?

 

***

 

Wade put his fork down as he swallowed the last bite of his Chimichanga. "I told you it was worth it, didn't I Baby Boy?"

"Oh my God, I seriously feel like I'm going to burst! But yes, I've never tasted Mexican as good as this before. Thanks for taking me here Wade." 

"My pleasure sweet cheeks." Wade snatched the bill off the table and pulled out his wallet and removed a few bills.

"Do you want half-"

Wade held up his hand in protest, "No way, this is my treat to you! And for all the hard work and time you spent tutoring me."

Peter smiled, "It was no problem Wade, I was happy to do it."

Wade sat back in his seat, his eyes traveling over Peter as he thought about last night. Peter hadn't brought it up and Wade wasn't going to push the topic. He wanted to ask, but decided on another topic instead not wanting to embarrass the kid. 

"So, what are you doing later tonight?"

Peter looked up. He knew his friends were going to see a movie, but he honestly wanted to spend time with Wade. "Nothing really." He paused, "Did... You have something in mind?"

Wade's eyes softened, "Well, you tutored me so I thought I might return the favor?"

Peter tilted his head. "You mean about cars?"

"Yeah. I'll take you and show you some of the basics."

Peter smiled and took a sip of his soda. "I'd like that." He confessed. 

"Great! I'm ready when you are!"

 

***

 

The daylight was fading fast as they pulled up to an old looking mechanics shop on the outskirts of town. Peter looked up at the lit up sigh that read, 'Norman's Auto' and then back down at the shop. It wasn't very big but there was another garage in the back that Peter noticed.

Wade pulled up to the back garage and parked. "This is where I work." He said gesturing towards the larger of the two garages in the front. "Old guy named Norman runs this place. He hired me over the summer because he needed an extra set of hands to keep up on his deadlines. When I'm not working or it's slow, he lets me come back to his spare garage to work on whatever I want. He's a nice guy who kinda gives me free reign of the place. I spend a lot of my free time here." 

Wade pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, holding it open for Peter and following him inside. He flipped the light switch and the old garage came to life. 

"Wow." Peter was impressed as he looked around. It was your typical mechanics garage but Peter could tell that Wade had made it his own. Tools lined the walls along with different cans and bottles of stuff Peter didn't even know about. A few tool carts were scattered about along with a large life off in the corner of the shop. He also noticed a car with a cover over it, which he assumed was Wade's current project. 

"It's nice." Peter admitted.

Wade shrugged, "Yeah, suppose. I spend a lot of time here so it's kinda like a second home to me..." 

"I see that."

Wade drifted over to one of the work benches, talking as he went. "Yeah the only thing that I can't stand about this place is the irritating buzz of the fluorescent lights. But that's what this is for-" He pushed a button on the radio he had sitting on the bench and rock music came blaring out of it.

Peter smiled and laughed as he walked over to where Wade was standing. He adjusted the volume dial so he could talk to Wade. "What's that over there?" He asked as he pointed to the car that was under the covering. 

Wade's face lit up. "Ah, that is my other baby. The one I just started on about a week and a half ago." He walked over and pulled the covering off the car to reveal the contents underneath it. 

Peter's face lit up when he saw it, "A Corvette? Oh man, I love these cars..."

"Really?" Wade asked surprised. 

"Yeah! I mean, I don't know much about them but I always thought they looked pretty sweet going down the road..." Peter said as he took a walk abound the car. 

"Oh well you're in luck sweetums! It's a nineteen sixty nine Stingray and I sure as hell need some help finding parts for this beauty. We could restore it together if you want?"

Peter looked up at Wade in surprise, "You're serious? You'd let me do this with you?"

Wade smiled slyly, "Oh Baby Boy... There's a million things I want to do with you..."

 

***

 

Peter woke up to his phone ringing.

"...Hello?" He answered, sleep still eminent in his voice. 

"Peter? What the hell, I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning!" 

Harry. But why was Harry calling him- 

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Harry, I completely forgot I was supposed to meet you for breakfast this morning..."

"It's fine, Gwen and MJ were more upset than I was. I just wanted to make sure you survived last night."

Last night? Oh! Wade. 

"Oh yeah, it was fine. Everything went well." Peter replied as he sat up in bed. 

"Glad to hear it. So-"

Peter quickly cut Harry off as his memory came flooding back to him, finally awake. "Say Harry, do you mind if I come over in a little bit? I got something I wanted to show you."

"Oh, yeah that's fine. Come over whenever."

"Thanks Harry, I'll see you soon." And with that Peter hung up and jumped out of bed and got dressed.

 

***

 

Harry Googled the image of the guns off of Peter's phone with his fancy technology that probably wasn't even available to the rest of the world yet. 

"Pete-" Harry started as he waited for the search to finish, "Where did you say you found these?"

Peter was hoping that Harry wouldn't ask that question because he didn't want to answer it. Luckily the exact image of the guns appeared on Harry's computer screen.

"Looks like we have a pair of Desert Eagles XIX .50 AE in silver." Harry responded and glanced at Peter.

"XIX? .50 AE?" Peter questioned confused. 

Harry shrugged, "It's just the particular style of gun. Like a make and model of a car."

Peter studied the image up on the screen. Yup, those were them. The exact ones that he saw in Wade's glove compartment. 

"Where did you say-" Harry started but was quickly cut off by Peter.

"How- How much is something like this?"

Harry shrugged and clicked a few times on his computer. "A pair of these would set you back about three grand, give or take a few hundred."

"And the bullets?" Peter questioned. 

A few more clicks.

"Well, for a box of twenty, you're looking at about fifty bucks."

Peter studied the image again like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Three grand for two guns? What on earth was Wade doing carrying these around?

"Are you taking up a new hobby?"

Peter looked at Harry. "What would someone need these for?"

Harry snorted, "Well I mean, they're not cheap. Honestly, any average Joe probably wouldn't be walking around with these. Pete, these aren't just guns you buy just to go fuck around at a shooting range with. Anyone who has these is doing something with them. They have them for a reason."

And that was the answer that Peter was afraid of. He bit his lip.

"Pete, answer me this time. Why are you asking me about these?"

Peter looked at Harry and said in a slightly shaky voice, "I- Accidentally found them in Wade's glove compartment after the football game yesterday..."


	5. Limited Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people have asked me why Peter is just "shrugging off" what he found in Wade's car. I'm here to address that!
> 
> So, I wanted to portray Peter as being so wrapped up in Wade that he believes that he can do no wrong. He's so enthralled with all the attention he's getting from this beautiful, popular jock that he is basically putting Wade "on a pedestal" so to speak. We know Peter as the type who doesn't get much attention from potential lovers so the fact that this beautiful man is flirting with him really boosts his confidence. 
> 
> Now, when Peter finds what he finds in the car, that is my way as an author of throwing in a curve ball for our adorable little nerd. Because Peter is so busy believing that Wade is all unicorns and rainbows that when he sees what he sees, he completely freaks. Which is also why he goes to see Harry, to hopefully make sure that Harry will agree with him that there is no way Wade is a bad guy. But as we see, Harry does have some of his own suspicions. 
> 
> Hope this clears up any lingering questions anyone might have. But trust me, I've got a plan for all this!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

"So..." Harry reclined back in his office chair as he propped his feet up on his desk, "You're telling me that it just 'fell open' when you got in his car..." Harry said with air quotes.

"I told you, I smashed it with my knee and it fell open. And yes, that really is what happened." Peter retorted. 

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Peter, who did nothing but stare back. 

Harry shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you Pete. Seems awfully suspicious to me."

Peter sighed and leaned up against the desk Harry's feet were up on. "But what if it's not what we think? I mean, we don't even know why he has these. Maybe they're not his?"

"I mean... Yeah, I guess there always is that possibility."

"So, that could be it right? That's what you're saying?" Peter said springing to his feet. 

"No!" Harry snapped, "That's not what I'm saying." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Listen Pete, I know you like this guy and I know you want to see the good in him but, tell me... What do you really know about him?"

Peter pulled up a nearby office chair and sat down next to his best friend. His back hit the chair as he sulked. "Well, not that much I guess..." He said quietly. 

Harry turned his attention to his computer and started clicking around, his fingers occasionally hitting the keys. 

"What are you doing?" Peter questioned and glanced over Harry's shoulder. 

Harry's fingers strode over the keys, "I'm researching your boy toy..." He replied casually. 

"Harry! I told you I didn't want to spy on him-"

"You're not spying on him." Harry turned his head to look at Peter, "I am."

Peter sighed in irritation, "Harry-"

"Peter-" He started, pointing a finger at him. "You're my best friend, the least I can do is look out for you." 

Peter didn't say anything because he knew Harry was right. He sat there as Harry turned his attention back to his computer screen and started typing.

After a few moments of silence, "Here." Harry sat back and pointed to his computer screen. 

Peter's eyes scanned the information on the screen. "Wade Winston Wilson..." He muttered.

"Wade Wilson, born August twentieth, just turned eighteen a few days before the school year started. Looks like he moved here from California."

"He did mention that to me." Peter stated as Harry continued. 

"Looks like he moves around quite a bit-" A few more clicks, "Says his mother passed away about six years ago due to cancer. He's been living with his father since..."

"He mentioned to me about his mother, but he didn't say what killed her." Peter commented.

"Looks like his father was in the military. He's also got a record, lots of domestic violence charges..."

"I did get the indication that he didn't like his father much."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Looks like daddy isn't the only one with a record..."

Peter scooted closer to the edge of his seat. "What do you mean?"

"Looks like your boy did a little stint in juvie..."

"Juvie? For what?" Peter was getting intrigued.

A few more clicks.

"Gang related activity. Mostly located in California, he spent a few years living there, among other places but California seems to be where he stayed the longest." Harry said as he scrolled down the page.

"Gang related activity? Anything serious?"

"Meh, it doesn't really specify. Had to have been serious enough if they stuck him in juvie for a bit though."

"How long?" Peter asked, curious. 

"Seventy two days. So, about two and a half months."

Peter's heart ached at the thought of Wade being locked up. "When did this happen?"

"Looks like he was locked up when he was sixteen. Any record of that would be irrelevant now though because he turned eighteen."

Peter looked at Harry, "But you found it..."

Harry laughed. "Pete, do you remember the kind of technology we use here? I can look anyone in the world up and find out anything I want on them. This-" He pointed to his screen, "Is petty shit compared to some of the people we look up on here."

Peter snorted. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He ran a hand through his hair, "What does it say about his father?"

More clicking.

"Let's see... Tho-" Harry stopped. "No way..." He whispered.

"What? What is it?" Peter questioned.

"Thomas Wilson." Harry stated and pointed to his computer screen. "This guy used to work for Oscorp."

"What?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, he was in the military and he was working on one of our bases out in California. It was a new kind of top secret heavy weaponry that Oscorp funded. I remember this guy, he worked closely with my father. He had a horrible drinking problem I remember that, always smelled of alcohol."

"I bet that would explain the domestic violence charges." Peter pointed out.

"Yeah, probably. But anyways, the program didn't last long. My father shut it down about eight months in. I bet that's why they moved here, he was probably trying to negotiate with my father."

Peter shook his head. "That's crazy... But how do we explain the weapons I found?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I don't know. My best guess is that they're probably stolen. Maybe from Wade's juvie days or something I don't know. Maybe he's just trying to protect himself."

"He seems like an honest person. I don't know what to do Harry, I really like him but at the same time I don't want to get wrapped up in something stupid."

"Well, if you're asking my opinion, just do what you're going to do. Because I know that's what you're going to do anyways..."

Peter and Harry both laughed.

"But in all seriousness Pete," Harry continued, his voice turning serious again. "If you like the guy, which I know you do, just do what you're going to do. BUT! Promise me that you'll keep your guard up. And honestly, if things start to get suspicious use that head of yours and get out of there."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for the help Harry, I appreciate it."

 

***

 

In the few weeks leading up to winter break and Christmas, Peter did his best to balance his time between Wade and his friends. His relationship with Wade was growing as he spent a lot of his free time with him in the auto shop. And although they were getting along great, Peter still remembered what Harry had told him. 

"You catch on quick Petey Pie! You make a better mechanic than I thought you would." Wade said, wiping his hands on one of the shop rags.

"Well, I have a good teacher. Where did you learn how to do all this?" Peter questioned as he pieced together a few parts. 

"I just kind of figured it out, and what I couldn't figure out I just turned to YouTube for." He laughed. 

Peter laughed as he picked up a wrench, turning around to face Wade. "So, tomorrow is Christmas..." He started, walking over to where Wade was standing. "Do you have any plans?"

"Nah, not really. I'll probably just come here. We are awfully close on finishing this engine build..."

Peter's lip curled into a sad half smile. He figured that was the kind of answer Wade would give him. "Come to my house." He said.

Wade stopped in his tracks and looked at Peter. "Gee, that's awfully nice of you to offer Baby Boy, but-"

"No, I'm serious! Even if it's just for dinner. Aunt May makes a mean ham let me tell you. Plus, Harry, Gwen and MJ will be there as well. Please Wade, it's Christmas. No one should be alone on Christmas." Peter said with a smile. 

Wade's eyes darted around the room as he fidgeted with his fingers, standing there in silence, and not knowing what to say. After a few moments, "Alright..." He said quietly. 

Peter's smile lit up, "Yes! It'll be great, I promise!"

Wade looked tense as he stood there looking at Peter. "If you change your mind ya know, you can tell me. It won't break my heart-"

"Oh stop it! I want you to come. Plus..." Peter trailed off meeting Wade's eyes as his mouth twisted into a smile and his cheeks flushed. "I may or may not have gotten you a little something..." 

Wade's mouth dropped open in surprise, "Look at you buying me gifts like I'm special or something."

Peter chuckled, "Well, you're special to me..." He replied sheepishly, turning his face away.

Wade glanced at Peter with a suspicious smirk on his face and shook his head, "You're so cute when you do that, you know that right?"

Peter just bit his lip and tried to hide his smile which only caused Wade to snicker more at his embarrassment. 

 

***

 

"We're having four extra guests instead of our usual three tonight Aunt May!" Peter yelled as he pulled the yams off the stove.

"Four?" Aunt May questioned as she came back into the kitchen, opening up the oven to check on the ham.

"Yes, four. I-" Peter was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. "Oh! I got it!" He exclaimed, bounding out into the living room to the front door and opening it. 

"Merry Christmas!" 

Gwen, MJ, and Harry filed into the front hallway all exchanging hugs with Peter and Aunt May who came following behind. 

"It's so nice to see all of you, thank you for coming!" Aunt May said as she gave a hug to Gwen. 

"Of course, it's a Christmas tradition Aunt May!" MJ said as she removed her coat.

"Peter was so excited to tell me that we will be expecting one more tonight." Aunt May said as she took MJ's coat and hung it up. 

"Oh?" Gwen said with a smile spreading across her face.

"...Gwen!" Peter grumbled, nudging her lightly.

Aunt May laughed. "It's so funny how you think I don't know about your blonde haired, blue eyed friend Peter. Especially whenever you turn red in the cheeks when he's brought up in a conversation." She said, turning around to face Peter with a sly smile on her face.

Peter's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as his cheeks turned redder than the cranberries they were having for dinner. "Aunt May!"

Gwen and MJ giggled in the corner and Harry turned his face away in an attempt to hide his laughter. 

Aunt May just smiled and turned to walk back into the kitchen, "Have a seat," She said gesturing towards the couches and chairs in the living room. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

Gwen and MJ made their way over to one of the couches and sat down. 

"Guess you can't hind anything from Aunt May, huh?" Harry snickered and elbowed Peter. 

Peter groaned and shook his head, "Yeah, I guess not..."

Harry laughed and took a seat in the living room as Peter stood in the front hall. He was about to follow Harry until he noticed a car pull up outside. 

Wade.

Peter sucked in a breath as his insides fluttered. He knew his cheeks were flushing again but he didn't care, he couldn't hide his smile. He watched Wade get out of his car from the window on the front door, and opened it when he got up the stairs. 

Wade smiled as he stood in front of Peter. "Either you've been standing outside for a while, or you're just really happy to see me." Wade said brushing his finger along Peter's rosy cheek.

Peter laughed and opened the door wider. "You're right on time. Harry, Gwen and MJ just got here. Dinner should be ready shortly. Come inside." 

Wade followed Peter inside and took his leather jacket off, the one Peter loved so much. They both entered the living room and all three of Peter's friends turned to look. 

Peter was a bit nervous. Though he had talked about Wade many times, he had never formally introduced him to his friends. Peter started off the introduction, "Wade, these are my friends-" He pointed them out as he spoke. "This is MJ and her girlfriend Gwen, and this is Harry."

"It's so nice of Peter to finally introduce us to you!" Gwen smiled.

"Yes, we've heard a lot about you..." MJ confessed as she bounced in her seat.

Wade chuckled and batted his eyelashes at Peter, swooning. "You've told your friends about me!"

"Ooh, he sure has!" MJ laughed and elbowed her girlfriend who bit her lip and smiled, nodding her head at Wade. 

Wade just smiled and turned his attention to Harry. "Harry... Osborn, right?" He asked holding out his hand.

Harry returned the hand shake, "Yes, Osborn."

"Your father runs Oscorp right?"

"He does, though he's fallen ill as of late. I've been trying to help him out in my free time."

Wade nodded. "I see. That's a strong company he built. His technology helps a lot of people."

Harry gave Wade a half smile and said, "Yeah, he does what he can."

The whole conversation was making Peter edgy. Thank God Aunt May stuck her head in.

"You must be Wade! It's so nice to meet you." Aunt May said, drying her hands on a dishtowel while walking over and giving Wade a hug. 

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Parker-"

Aunt May swatted him playfully with her dishtowel, "Oh please, call me Aunt May."

Wade smiled, "Alright Aunt May. Dinner smells wonderful by the way."

"Well, I hope you're hungry-" Aunt May talked as she walked back into the kitchen. "Everything is set, all it needs is everyone at the table!"

 

***

 

Dinner went smoother than Peter could have ever hoped for and everyone stayed to help clean up. Peter said his goodbyes to his friends and was then left with Wade and Aunt May. 

"It was so nice of Peter to invite you over for dinner Wade. I always say, no one should be alone on Christmas. But I am curious, was your family not expecting you?" Aunt May asked as she sat down in the living room chair in front of the fireplace.

Wade was sitting next to Peter on the couch, "No, not really. I live with my dad and he doesn't really get into the holidays much." He kept his explanation simple, not wanting to dive any further into the topic. 

Peter however knew the truth.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that dear. Just know, you always have an invitation here. My house is always open. I live by the expression my mother always used to say, there is always room for more." Aunt May said, taking a sip of her tea. 

Wade smiled, "Thank you, I appreciate the thought."

Peter turned to Wade, "What are your plans later?" He asked.

Wade shrugged. "Probably just going back to the shop. We're so close on finishing that engine."

"Do you work on cars?" Aunt May asked, her attention peaking.

"He does, and he's really good at it too." Peter piped up.

Wade just chuckled. "Yeah, been doing it for a while now. My car outside, I actually restored myself."

"Well that's fantastic! Mechanics are always a good skill to have. My late husband Ben used to tinker around on cars. Isn't that right Peter?"

Peter smiled as he remembered his Uncle, he knew he'd be proud knowing that Peter was learning the basics. "That's right. Wade has been teaching me actually."

"Ah, so that's where you've been spending all your free time..."

"Peter was nice enough to tutor me in a few subjects at school so I decided to return the favor." Wade answered. 

Aunt May set her mug down on the end table next to her. "Well good for you Peter. Though, I'm sure it must be challenging for you to learn anything with such a handsome teacher..."

Wade burst out laughing as Peter sank into the cushions next to him. "Aunt May!"

Aunt May laughed and picked up the book Peter had given her for Christmas. "I'm just teasing you! Now go, go have fun with your friend." She said, making a shooing motion with her hand.

"Are you sure?" Peter started to protest but was stopped by his Aunt. 

"Yes, yes. Plus, I'm dying to know what happens in this book. Go, have fun."

Wade smiled at Aunt May, "I'll bring him back later."

Aunt May just smiled and cracked open her book as the two boys got up to leave.

 

***

 

"Sorry about my Aunt, she can get a little-"

"Feisty?" Wade said laughing as they pulled up to the garage and parked. "Hey, no sweat. I like feisty. Your Aunt is pretty cool."

Peter followed Wade inside and flipped on the lights. "Yeah, she is isn't she?"

Wade smiled at Peter as he laid down his jacket and grabbed a wrench, heading over to the engine.

"Your friends are pretty cool too. I didn't know MJ and Gwen were together."

Peter wandered over to the farthest work bench to retrieve Wade's Christmas present while he wasn't looking. "Yeah, they've been together since Freshman year."

Wade started fitting pieces on, tightening them as he went. Peter stood next to Wade and held out his wrapped present, "Merry Christmas Wade."

Wade turned his attention to Peter to see him holding a rather large gift. "Baby Boy..." He said setting down his tool. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Peter smiled, "No, but I wanted to. I said I did."

"Yeah, I know." Wade said as he took the gift. "Hmm... I think I have an idea what these might be..." He said and opened it, revealing a brand new set of four floor mats for his car. 

"I wasn't really sure what to get you and I noticed that you didn't have mats so..."

"They're perfect Baby Boy, thank you." Wade said, setting the mats on his work table and pulling something out from the shelf underneath it. "Oh gee, how did this get here?" 

"Wade! You bought ME something?" Peter smiled and accepted his gift.

"No, no. I don't know how this got here. Must be old Norman leaving this things laying around again..."

"Must be why it's wrapped too huh?" Peter quipped.

"Hey, guy's probably older than dirt. Who know's what he remembers and what he doesn't."

Peter smiled and tore the paper off his gift. His eyes went wide at the sight, "Wade..."

Wade looked at Peter. "What?"

"You replaced my skateboard?" Peter said as he looked it over.

"I told you Flash wasn't winning that fight-" Wade was cut off by Peter's burst of excitement.

"Wait! This is the same model? Do you know how rare this is? This is one of the limited editions from Spitfire Wheels that came out two summers ago! Do you know how rare this is?" Peter exclaimed, his jaw practically on the floor.

"Well, I do now! Wasn't easy finding that thing Petey Pie-"

"This- This is brand new Wade! How on earth did you find this? Oh my God, not to mention, what did you pay for this?"

Wade chuckled, "Don't worry about it Petey. Guess my Cali skate park friends were good for something- Ooph!"

Wade was nearly knocked backwards from the force of Peter wrapping himself around him. "You're welcome sweet cheeks." He said softy.

Peter looked up at Wade, "Thank you Wade, seriously. You don't know how much this means to me."

Peter didn't know if it was the joy of having his favorite board back or his feelings for Wade overflowing which lead him to press his lips to Wade's for the first time since their study session at his house. And honestly it was probably both because who was Peter kidding? He was tired of dancing around what to call their relationship.

Peter broke the kiss and looked into Wade's baby blues. "Wade, we've been doing this thing for a while now..."

Wade was still in a slight shock that Peter had just kissed him that he had to focus intently on the next part of Peter's sentence.

"Do- Do you want to make this-" He gestured between the two of them. "I mean, us, official?"

Wade's shocked expression enhanced itself even more because, was Peter asking him to be his boyfriend? Wade stuttered over his words as he spoke, "You mean... Like, you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Peter said with a hopeful smile.

Wade's expression finally softened after a few long moments. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask me that."


	6. Throwing Gasoline On The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me Father for I have sinned... >:) >:D
> 
> Get ready for this chapter... Pretty sure all the feels will come out in this chapter. 
> 
> That being said,
> 
> Buckle up, keep your arms and legs inside the car at all times, and put on your helmet!

Thirty minutes until midnight.

It was New Year's Eve and it was going just how Peter expected it to go. 

He was at a party with his friends, except now he had a boyfriend. Finally, someone to share that New Year's kiss with. Except there was only one problem. His boyfriend wasn't here.

"Peter, I thought you said Wade was coming?" Gwen yelled over the music. She was wearing a glittery dress with MJ attached to her arm. Both were holding champagne flutes as they stood in front of Peter.

"He is." Peter said, pulling his phone from his pocket to check it again. 

"So where is he? I haven't seen him all night?" MJ commented, concerned.

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "I texted him about an hour ago and he said he was on his way..."

Gwen waved her hand between them. "I'm sure he just got stuck in traffic or something. I mean, it is New Year's Eve after all. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Yeah, I hope so." 

Peter desperately wanted that kiss.

He turned and walked away, heading over to the table to grab something to drink when he ran into Harry.

"There you are!" Harry yelled as he threw an arm around Peter's shoulders. "Sorry I took off like that, the brunette in the corner kept catching my eye. Think I found my midnight kiss..."

Peter laughed as he walked with Harry. "It's fine, no worries."

Harry stopped. "Hey, speaking of midnight kiss... Where's Wade?"

Peter sighed in frustration. "I don't know! I texted him like an hour ago to see where he was and he said that he'd be here shortly. I haven't seen him yet though."

Harry laughed as he peered off into the distance behind Peter.

"What's so funny?" Peter questioned following Harry's gaze.

And when his eyes had finally latched onto what Harry was looking at, a big grin spread across his face. It was Wade.

Harry nudged his friend's shoulder, "Go get you man Pete!"

Peter made his way through the crowd, eyeing Wade as he got closer. They locked gazes and a sly smirk formed on Wade's lips. 

"Hey you..." Wade purred as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Peter held on tight, arms wrapped around Wade's neck as he inhaled. His cheek brushed against his neck and he felt Wade shiver at the contact. He drew away and asked, "What took you so long? I was getting worried."

"Sorry Baby Boy, had to go home and change. Was all filthy from working in the shop today. Plus you know, traffic..." 

Peter tried not to shiver at the way Wade said the word, 'filthy'. God, he was such a child when it came to this stuff.

Peter smiled, "Well, you look nice." He complimented, eyes traveling over the fitted blue jeans and the black button up shirt complete with a red satin tie that Wade was wearing. 

"So do you sweet thang... Can't wait for that midnight kiss with you." 

"Well, you won't have to wait long. I didn't think you were going to get here in time."

Wade gasped, "Baby Boy! Who do you take me for?" He placed his hand over his heart in a failed attempt to make Peter believe he had been hurt. "I would never miss the best part of the night!"

Peter chuckled as his eyes traveled down to Wade's hand. "Oh my God Wade, what did you do to your hand?"

Wade stiffened as his boyfriend grabbed his hand to further inspect it. "Oh that?" Wade said pulling his hand back. "S'nothing. Just scraped it up doing an oil change today. No biggie."

Peter took the explanation for what it was worth and thought nothing more of it. "You need to be careful. I know you know your way around cars but, they can still be dangerous you know."

Wade shrugged the lie off and kept going. "Oh schnookums, always looking out for me!" Wade swooned and pulled Peter close. 

"Peter!"

Female voices were behind him. He turned around to see MJ and Gwen running up to him and Wade. 

"Oh my God Wade, you made it!" MJ yelled.

"Oh you have no idea how worried Peter was getting. I told him you probably got stuck in traffic or something." Gwen said taking a sip of her champagne. 

Wade turned to Peter and said, "Gee you didn't tell me your friend was a psychic!"

Peter laughed. "Better be careful what you're thinking, she literally knows it all I swear!"

"Guys! We've got one minute until midnight!" MJ yelled, checking her phone.

The countdown began and Peter scanned the room looking for Harry. And he found him, a few feet away with his arm slung around some hot looking brunette. No doubt the one he had been talking about earlier. Peter made eye contact and Harry gave him a smirk and winked behind the girl's back. He then pointed to Wade and gave Peter the thumbs up.

Peter just laughed and smiled as he joined in the countdown. 

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year!"

Peter and Wade turned to each other and locked lips, his arms finding their way around Wade's neck as Wade deepened the kiss. His lips parted slightly, giving Peter the access Wade knew he wanted. 

This new year was going to be great. Peter knew it. Everything that had happened last year could stay there because it was now a new year, which meant new beginnings. And Peter couldn't wait to start this relationship off right in the new year. 

***

10:25 pm New Year's Eve night

Peter: 'Hey, where are you? I thought you'd be here by now?'

Shit.

Wade: 'Sorry babe, traffic is a bitch! I'll be there soon. Get your lips ready. ;)'

Wade locked the door to the shop and ran to his car and started it. He couldn't believe time had gotten away from him like that, and he felt bad because he told Peter that he'd be at the party by now. Shit!

He thought about just going straight to the party but he knew better. He couldn't show up to a New Year's Eve party looking like this! He mentally kicked himself for forgetting a change of clothes, because that meant that he now had to go home. Some place he definitely did not want to be. 

There was more traffic on the road than usual for this time of night, but that was to be expected. Wade still made it home in record time. Now, all he had to do was get in and get out preferably without being seen. 

He pulled into the driveway only to see that the lights were on in the house and his dad's car had been moved. Fuck. That meant two things. One, that his dad was awake. And two, that he had gone to the liquor store. Two things Wade did not want to have to deal with right now. 

He turned his car off and sat there for a second. His eyes traveled over to his glove compartment. He knew his Eagles were in there but he was hoping he wouldn't need them to protect his ass. Not tonight. He wasn't doing this tonight. 

Get in. Get out.

That was Wade's plan and he had to stick to that plan.

He opened his door, leaving the keys in the ignition for safe keeping. 

He chewed his bottom lip as he walked around to the patio door which lead to the back of the kitchen. All he had to do was get in, scoot across the kitchen, take a left down the hallway, get into his bedroom, grab his backpack, and get out. That's all he had to do. But such a simple task would definitely be hindered by the presence of his more than likely intoxicated father. 

He slid the door open and quickly and quietly entered the kitchen, closing it quietly behind him. He took a look around. There was no one in sight, the only exception being empty beer cans and hard liquor bottles. He breathed a sigh of relief and started down the hallway, which is where he ran into trouble. 

His father had just stepped out from the bathroom, which was adjacent to Wade's bedroom. And Wade's thoughts were confirmed as he stood there, face to face with his father. He was heavily intoxicated. 

"The fuck are you doing here?" Tom muttered. 

Wade didn't answer. He was too busy trying to come up with a plan on how to get out of there. 

"You're lucky I didn't shoot your ass, you barging in here!" Tom yelled and grabbed Wade harshly by the shoulders, shoving him against the wall. 

Wade still didn't say anything as his back hit the wall with a loud thud, his father boring a hole into him with his glare. 

"Now, I asked you a question boy..." Wade tried not to breathe as the smell of alcohol filled the space between them. "What the fuck are you doin here!" 

Something in Wade snapped and he pushed back, sending his father into the wall opposite him. "Get your fuckin hands off me!" He turned his back to him as he took a few steps forward but didn't get far before his father spun him back around, grabbing him by the shirt collar and throwing him up against the wall once more. 

"Don't you fuckin turn your back on me boy! I'm your fuckin father! And you best treat your father with some Goddamn respect!" He shouted into Wade's face.

Wade stood there in the clutches of his father as he tried his best to break free from his grasp. He gripped him by his wrists and twisted himself out and tried to run but his father only tackled him from behind, creating a scuffle in the hallway. 

"What did I just tell you, you son of a bitch! I knew you weren't always the smartest one but I'll be damned if- Oomph!" 

Wade threw a knee into his father's stomach which shut him up momentarily and immobilized him just long enough for Wade to run into his room, grab his backpack which contained what he needed for the night, and get out. He turned to run out of his room when he found his father running in after him, ready to land a punch. 

Wade quickly ducked and slipped past and out into the hallway. He had just about made it into the kitchen when he felt a hard yank on his backpack. It caused the strap to tear and Wade to falter slightly but he yanked the bag back and kept going. He had just made it to the door and opened it when a heavy hand hit his back and caused him to tumble out onto the patio outside. 

His father landed on top of him and Wade struggled to throw him off. He avoided one punch and his hands struggled to get a firm grasp on anything he could use for leverage. He raised his fist to throw a punch of his own but it was quickly engulfed by his father's hand. 

Wade's hand was pinned to the concrete below him, and he could feel his knuckles scraping as he tried to get free. Finally, he twisted his other hand free and threw a punch, hoping it would hit home. 

It did. 

Tom staggered back and fell to the side, disoriented. It was enough time for Wade to get up and run, successfully making his getaway. He whipped open his car door, throwing his bag into the seat next to him as he quickly started the car and drove off. His plan was to get back to the shop as fast as he could, change, and meet his boyfriend. 

He just hoped he wouldn't miss midnight.

***

A few months into the new year and things were going well for both Wade and Peter. They continued to meet up in the halls, and attend Chemistry class together. Wade had even managed to blow something up to the point where a fire extinguisher was needed. Peter didn't want to say it was Wade's fault and to not mix the chemicals that he did together but, it was Wade's fault. Peter enjoyed it though as he hid his laughter, watching the teacher struggle to put out the fire as it melted the table.

Wade had made the basketball team and Peter continued to tutor him in whatever subjects he needed help in, and even some subjects he didn't. They weren't going to lie about the fact that they just wanted to be "study buddies". And half the time, they didn't even spend it studying...

Peter turned his head to the side, pulling his lips away from Wade's as he panted for air. He was on his bed with Wade on top of him. The books had been pushed off the bed long ago because for whatever reason, the topic of the Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt really turned Wade on... But Peter knew his boyfriend was just horny.

"Oh God Wade-" Peter gasped.

Wade's eyes blinked slowly as he smirked, "You're hard, Baby Boy..." He purred.

Peter bit his lip and whimpered because, yes, he was extremely hard and worked up. He wanted Wade more than ever right now. 

"Maybe we should take care of that..." Wade whispered into Peter's ear, causing his boyfriend to moan.

Wade pulled back and focused on Peter, "You'd like that, wouldn't you baby? Hm? You want Daddy to take care of you? Want to feel my lips wrapped around you?"

Peter's head spun as he heard Wade's words fill his ears, his breath hot against his skin. He moaned as his cock strained against his jeans. 

"Hm? You want that Baby Boy?" Wade prodded again as he ground his hips against Peter's. 

Peter wanted it. Ooh you bet your ass Peter wanted Wade's pretty pink lips wrapped around his firm cock. But, he was nervous. He'd never done anything like this before, giving or receiving. He honestly didn't know what to say or where to start. 

"Y- Yes..." Peter breathed. "B- But... I've never done this before..." He whispered, ashamed. 

Wade smiled sweetly as he noticed the blush forming on Peter's cheeks. "Ooh sweetheart, don't you worry your pretty little head about that. You just lay here and enjoy it. Let me do all the work." He moved lower and carefully undid the button and zipper on Peter's pants and shimmied them down, along with his boxers, and dropped them to the floor. 

Peter watched Wade's eyes travel over his naked lower half. If it would have been anybody else, he would have felt vulnerable and afraid. But Wade made him feel comfortable even with the fact that he had never done anything like this before. Wade made him feel safe.

Wade slid his hand up Peter's thigh, his eyes focused on his hard cock. He licked his lips, "Fuck Baby Boy..." His eyes met Peter's and he bit his lip. 

Peter watched Wade and he slowly spread his legs open, coaxing his boyfriend to come closer. "Please Wade..." He pleaded.

Wade lowered his head as he set himself into position. He looked up at Peter through thick lashes and said, "Don't be shy Baby Boy, I want to hear that gorgeous voice of yours." And with that, Wade wrapped his lips around Peter, taking his full length into his mouth. 

Peter gasped with a sharp intake of air as his eyes flew open. Holy fuck! He'd never felt anything so pleasurable in his whole life before. Even when he'd masturbate, it never felt as good as what Wade was giving to him this very second. 

Peter let out a strangled cry as he watched Wade's head bob up and down, his lips running over the smoothness of his shaft. His senses were heightened and his body felt like it was on fire as waves of pleasure washed over him over and over again. He tangled his fingers in Wade's thick blonde hair and pulled gently, letting out a series of moans and cries. 

After a few minutes, he thought he could last, that he could keep this going... But then he felt Wade's tongue swirling over his head and he knew he wouldn't stand a chance. He sucked in a series of breaths and gave small thrusts of his hips as he continued to cry moans of pleasure. 

"W- Wade... I-" Peter bit his lip as he tried to catch his breath, he knew he was close. "I'm going to cum..." He gasped.

And right when he said that, he felt Wade push his cock all the way to the back of his throat. And that was all it took for Peter to cum. His legs shaking and his hips thrusting as his shoulders rose off the bed and a series of moans and cries filled the space between them. His grip tightened in Wade's blonde locks as he panted trying to catch his breath as Wade swallowed everything his boyfriend had to offer. 

And finally, when Peter was done being milked his grip loosened in Wade's hair and he collapsed back onto the bed breathing heavily as Wade pulled off of him. He loomed over Peter and smiled, leaning down and kissing him sweetly. And Peter greedily kissed him back, his tongue darting into Wade's mouth in an effort to taste himself on his boyfriend. 

Wade chuckled while their lips were still locked, resting his weight slightly more on Peter who only ground his hips against him. Wade pulled away, "How was that baby? You sounded beautiful, you must have enjoyed it." He purred softly. 

"You have no idea..." Peter said breathlessly. 

***

It was the middle of April and the whole Junior and Senior classes were buzzing about Prom that was coming up in the middle of May. Peter knew Gwen and MJ were going together and had already gotten their tickets, and he knew Harry was probably going to take the girl that he had been chatting up for the past few weeks. 

The bell rang and finally, it was the weekend! Wade got up and followed Peter out to his locker. He slipped something out of his pocket and held them between his middle and index finger, presenting them to Peter. "Got our Prom tickets sweetums."

Peter opened his locker and turned to look at Wade, "Oh? You assume that I want to go with you?" He joked.

Wade's jaw dropped, "Boy, you really know how to let a girl down don't ya?"

Peter chuckled and pulled a book from his locker and shoved it in his backpack. "You haven't even asked me..." He played innocent as he batted his eyelashes at his boyfriend.

Wade leaned up against the lockers, puffing his chest out and biting his lip. "Hey sweet thang, you're lookin all cute n'stuff, you... Wanna go to Prom with a handsome devil like me?"

Peter tried to hold his laughter in but it came spurting out, "Ooh, mister handsome devil-" He swooned and leaned in and kissed Wade. "Of course I'll go to Prom with you."

"Oh stop Petey Pie, you're making me blush!" Wade squealed and fanned himself with his hand.

Peter smiled and gathered the rest of his stuff while Wade continued to talk. "Hey so, our last game of the season is tonight. You're coming right?"

Peter closed his locker. "Of course! I told you I'd be there with Harry, MJ, and Gwen."

Wade nodded his head, "Just making sure. There's an after party at some guys house. Like half the Senior class is gonna be there."

"I'll go with you. I'm sure Harry, Gwen, and MJ will want to go as well." Peter said taking Wade's hand and walking out to the parking lot. 

Just then, Harry pulled around in his car with the top down and honked the horn. "You want a ride Pete!?"

"Yeah, one second!" Peter yelled back. He turned to Wade and kissed him sweetly. "I'll see you later babe."

Wade watched Peter get into Harry's car and drive off. He turned around and walked back into the school, heading up to the locker room for the team meeting and to get ready for the game in a few hours.

***

The whole crowd cheered as their home team scored another basket, tying up the score. This was the last game of the season and they were playing their rival school and they had two minutes left in the fourth quarter. Gwen and MJ clutched each other's hands as they watched the time run down. 

"This is a real nail biter of a game..." Harry commented to Peter who's eyes were locked on Wade. 

Peter nodded without looking at Harry, "Yeah..." 

The whole crowd booed when a foul was called on the home team. And the cheerleaders held up signs to get the crowd to make some noise while the opposing team lined up to shoot free throws. Unfortunately, they made both throws but Wade immediately stole the rebound and drove the ball down the court gracefully making a layup to tie it back up again. 

The crowd cheered again as the clock ran down, now only fifteen seconds remaining. The opposing team shot a three pointer and missed, giving the home team just a few seconds to make one more shot. The ball was passed to Wade who once again dribbled down and gracefully shot a three pointer a second before the buzzer sounded. It swished and the whole crowd erupted in victory. 

Peter jumped up and cheered as he watched Wade prance around the court with his teammates in celebration. Harry nudged him, "You're still going to that after party right?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. You need a ride or you going with Wade?" Harry questioned.

"Nah, Wade said something about whisking me away..." Peter grinned. 

Harry just laughed in return.

***

The whole house was filled with people. So many people in fact, that they were spilling out onto the front lawn and into the backyard. The music was loud and Peter was already drunk. He couldn't even remember how many drinks he had consumed already, but he know it was more than he ever needed, given how skinny he was. This was Peter's first time really trying alcohol and he'd be damned if he didn't try at least a sip of everything there was to offer. 

Peter walked through the house with a drink in his hand and found MJ in the kitchen with Gwen. "Peter, over here!" MJ yelled. 

Peter staggered over to where his friends were. "How's goin?" He slurred.

MJ and Gwen both eyed Peter as he spoke. "Well, we're fine. The real question is, how are you...?" Gwen questioned.

Peter waved his hand across his face as he spoke. "Oh, yeah don't worry bout me. M'fine." 

Gwen and MJ looked at each other. "Where's Wade?" MJ asked over the music.

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno... Everyone keeps asking me bout him, bout Wade. Like they're shocked we together or somthin..."

Gwen laughed, "Well, you know what they say. Once you get into a relationship, everyone wants you."

"Yeah!" Peter exclaimed, "That's it! Hey... I'm gonna go find Wade..." He trailed off and shuffled out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

"Hey... Peter, right?"

Peter turned around when he heard a voice purr behind him. He turned around only to find the most popular gay boy in the whole school, Fredrick the Flamboyant was what everyone called him. And he was hot, but not on the scale that Wade was.

"Uh, yeah. S' Peter..." He slurred. 

Fredrick smiled and took Peter's hand in his and spoke, "I've seen you around, you're with Wilson right?"

Peter slowly tugged his hand back and answered, "S' right..."

Just then, Peter heard his name being called from behind him. He turned around to see Wade. 

"Baby, where have you been? I turned around and you were gone-"

"Oh don't worry Wade, I'm fine!" He slurred and let out a small giggle.

Wade noticed the red Solo cup in Peter's hand, grabbed it and smelled it. "How many of these have you had?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno! What's it matter?"

Wade frowned and set the cup down on a table behind him and turned back to Peter. "Honey, I think you've had enough-"

"No!" Peter made grabby hands and tried to retrieve his cup from the table. "Give me my cup Wade! Come on, I jusss wanna have fuunn!"

Wade held Peter back, away from the cup and frowned. "No. You've had enough. You need to start drinking water-"

Peter slapped Wade's hand away and started to pout, throwing a temper tantrum just as the last person who needed to be involved in this came rolling up along side of them. 

"Aww, looks like puny Parker is throwing a little hissy fit! What's wrong Pete? Can't handle your liquor? Your pretty boy of a boyfriend cutting you off already?" Flashed mocked them as he stood there with a drink in his hand, looking quite proud of himself. 

"Fuck off Flash! Remember what happened last time you did this? Your fucking face was introduced to my fucking fist!" Wade snapped. 

"Oooo I'm so scared! Big, bad Wilson is gonna-" And that was all that Flash was able to get out before Wade's fist crashed into the side of his jaw. 

Wade wasn't having this. Not tonight.

Peter gasped but his attention quickly focused back to his unattended drink that was sitting on the table. He stumbled over and retrieved it as Wade continued to beat Flash's ass into the carpeting. A crowd was starting to form as the scuffle went on between Wade and Flash.

Peter looked around and tried to duck out of the way but his arm was caught and he was pulled back. It was Wade. He saw the cup back in Peter's hand, his eyes going between Peter's and the cup. "Are you fucking kidding me Peter!?"

"You can't tell me what to do Wade! You just think you're all big a powerful? Well I saw what was in your car!" Uh oh... "You gonna go get those? Hm? Those Eagles and use them?" Peter shouted and took a swig of his drink. Big mistake. His cup was abruptly smacked out of his hand, the contents splashing onto him and the carpet below him. 

Wade looked shocked by the information Peter had just spilled. "The hell I can't! And how the fuck do you know about those? You snooping around my car? You're way out of fucking line Peter-" Wade was cut off by Flash grabbing a hold of him and pulling him back again to finish their fight. 

"Peter!" Gwen came storming through the crowd, MJ hot on her heels. "What the fuck Peter!" She yelled, glaring at him for an explanation. 

"Go get me a fucking drink! Apparently Wade just thinks he can tell me what to do-"

MJ pushed past Gwen and right into Peter's face, "You need to knock your shit off! You've had enough, and now look what you've created!" She yelled, gesturing to the scuffle going on behind her. 

"Really? Now you're gonna get in my fuckin face?" Peter slurred as he spat the words.

Peter felt a soft nudge on his shoulder and turned around to see none other than Fredrick with a full shot glass in each hand. "Here sweetie, maybe you should follow me out of here." He said handing Peter the shot.

"Pete!"

Peter heard his name off in the distance and saw Harry coming towards him as he took the shot, downing it and tossing the plastic shot glass to the floor. 

"Pete! What are you-" Harry's jaw fell open as he watched the scene fold out in front of him.

Peter flipped Harry off and immediately turned to Fredrick, taking a hold of his face in his hands and kissing him deeply on the lips. He could feel the shock from Fredrick at first, but then his arms snaked around his waist and held him firmly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Fredrick was ripped away from him, Harry's fist connecting with Fredrick's face. 

"Peter Benjamin fucking Parker!!" Gwen screamed as she spun him around so fast and slapped him across the cheek as hard as she could. 

It took Peter a second to register that Gwen had just hauled off and hit him. What he did next certainly didn't make the situation any better. He pushed Gwen away, "What the fuck Gwen!" He spat. 

Gwen stumbled back as MJ caught her, a look of shock on her face. "Fuck you Peter Parker! Fuck you!" MJ screamed and took Gwen and left the room. 

Peter's stomach was churning and he knew something bad was about to happen. He glanced at Harry on his way down as he doubled over and puked all over the carpet. People surrounding him screamed and tried to scatter, not wanting to get vomit on their shoes. 

Peter finished and wiped his mouth on his shirt and fell down to his knees. He felt like shit. He turned his head enough to see Flash laying on the floor, and Wade standing up next to him. Wade had a look of horror on his face as he made eye contact with Peter. 

And that was the last thing that Peter saw was Wade's face twisted into a world of shock, pain, disappointment, and disbelief as he stormed out of the party, leaving Peter to lay passed out in a puddle of his own vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O :O :O :O :O
> 
> PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!!!!!!!!  
> WTF ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!
> 
> :O :O :O :O :O


	7. Make Up Or Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... Let's just all agree that Peter made quite the mess out of life in the last chapter.
> 
> This chapter has a lot of feels, but at least Peter is trying to fix things. 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to get this out, hope you enjoy!

Peter awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. His head was pounding and his stomach hurt. He groaned when he moved, looking around the room. 

"Oh, you're awake. Good afternoon."

Peter looked around the room, slowly, for the source of the voice. His eyes landed on Harry, who was sitting in a chair across the room with his laptop sitting on his lap. He set it down on the end table next to him and turned his full attention to Peter. 

"...Harry?" Peter grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes Pete, it's me..." Harry's voice sounded irritated.

Peter's throat was insanely dryer than a desert as he forced words out. "Where am I?"

Harry tossed a water bottle onto Peter's bed and said, "You're at my penthouse."

Peter greedily swiped the bottle and began to chug.

"Pete, slow down you're gonna-" Harry was cut off by Peter grabbing the stainless steel waste basket next to his bed and violently puking into it. 

"-Throw up..." Harry trailed off and sighed. He grabbed a tissue from the box next to him and walked it over to Peter, handing it to him. 

Peter wiped his mouth and laid back down in a huff. "Fuck..." He groaned. 

Harry just stood there with his arms crossed and said nothing. 

"What happened last night?" Peter asked, holding his head.

Harry snorted, clearly not amused. "You don't remember?"

"Should I?"

Harry just about fell over from Peter's response. "Jesus Christ Pete..." He muttered, pacing back and forth. 

"Well, I mean I remember parts but... I don't remember everything. Harry please, what happened last night?" Peter pleaded sitting up.

Harry pulled the chair from the desk in the corner of the room and slammed in down on the floor in front of the bed, sitting down on it and glaring at Peter. 

"Well Pete, let me fill you in. You some how managed to screw literally everything up in the matter of about ten minutes last night. First, you drank. Way too much might I add. Second, you told me to fuck off when I tried to help you. Third, you commanded Gwen and MJ around like they were nothing to you, and you pushed Gwen which really pissed her girlfriend off. There was a brawl in the middle of the living room between Flash and Wade. And last but not least, you kissed another guy in front of your boyfriend."

Peter felt all the color, if there even was any, drain out of his face as his stomach churned again. "W- What?" He breathed out.

Harry nodded and bit his lip in frustration. "Yeah... That's what you did last night."

Peter swallowed back down bile as he thought about his friends and... Wade. "Wade..." He whispered. "Wade, Harry where is Wade?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I don't think he wants to see or talk to you right now..." He said slowly. 

Peter felt tears start to prick in his eyes. "W- What about Gwen and MJ? Are they alright?" 

"I called them early this morning and they're fine. They're extremely pissed off at you but they're fine." 

Peter clutched at the blanket that was pooled in his lap. "Harry... Please tell me what happened..."

Harry sighed and sat back in his chair. "The only reason you're here right now is because no one else wanted you. And I couldn't send you home to let Aunt May deal with your bullshit. I called her last night and told her you were spending the night at my place, she has no idea about any of this. And you passed out in your own vomit at the party, I couldn't let you stay there like that."

Peter blinked his eyes a few times trying to hold back tears. "I need to see Wade..." He whimpered.

Harry sucked in a breath. "Pete, listen..."

"No, Harry... Oh God Harry what did I do? What did I do?" He wiped his eyes.

"Peter, listen to me. Wade tried to cut you off from drinking, he was worried about you. He took your drink away and you got mad. Flash then came in and started some shit and he and Wade got into it. You wanted to keep drinking and we were all trying to stop you. Then, someone brought you a shot. You took it and kissed him. Why you did it, I can't tell you but Wade saw it all. And, I hate to say this but I have never seen Wade look more hurt than he did when he witnessed that..."

Peter sniffed and wiped his eyes again. "Who was it?"

"Fredrick..." Harry answered softly.

Peter just about threw up again. "You have got to be fucking kidding me..." He buried his face in his hands. "I messed up my relationship with Wade for him?" Peter openly started to sob.

"Listen Pete, it's going to be fine-"

"How! How can you say that?"

Harry sighed again. "We'll figure this out, okay? We will."

Peter laid back down and curled into himself and cried. How? How in the fuck did he manage to mess things up this badly? And for what? He wasn't even getting anything out of it. He lost everything that mattered to him just so he could keep drinking. He debated making a vow to himself right then and there to never drink again, but after this, he'd most likely need something to numb his pain...

"You... Kinda spilled some information also..." Harry continued. 

Peter's eyes wandered up to meet Harry's. Oh God, there was more?

"You kinda let slip to Wade the fact that you knew about what was in the car..."

Peter pounded his fist into the mattress and rolled onto his back, "Fuck!" He yelled, tangling his fingers in his hair. 

"I'm sorry Peter." Was all that Harry replied with.

After a few minutes Peter's sobs were starting to calm down. He sniffed and asked, "Where is Wade? Please Harry if you know you have to tell me. I need to see him, I have to talk to him."

Harry just shook his head, "I don't know where he is."

"Have you talked to him?"

Harry held his breath for a second, "Yes." He paused. "He called me around four this morning."

Peter felt a small bit of hope spike inside of him. "What did he say?"

"He asked if I was alright. He also wanted to know if Gwen and MJ were fine..."

"What about me? Did he ask about me?"

Harry swallowed, "He wanted to know if you were safe. I told him I took you to my place and he seemed satisfied with that answer. He said that you were lucky to have me because he had no intentions on coming back for you..."

Peter felt his heart break and he buried his face in his hands once more. "I can't believe this is happening..." He sobbed.

"I'm sorry Pete, I'm not sure what else to tell you." Harry said softly. 

Peter wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "I feel awful." He groaned. 

Harry snorted, "Yeah, I'd feel pretty awful too if I drank as much as you did last night. Let me get you some Gatorade and toast or something. And don't chug it like you did with that water." Harry stood up and walked to the door to leave.

"Hey, Harry..." 

Harry turned around and looked at Peter, his hand on the doorknob. 

"Thanks for taking care of me..."

Harry gave Peter half a smile and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Peter sat in the silence of the room for a few seconds, mulling over everything Harry had just told him. How could he have done this? He was such a fucking idiot. 

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and carefully stood up, using the bed to steady himself. He really did feel like complete shit. And now that he knew everything that happened last night, he felt even worse. As he stood there, his legs felt shaky and his stomach grumbled from hunger. The thought of eating sounded good but he wasn't so sure that his stomach would agree. 

He took a look at what he was wearing. No doubt a pair of Harry's pajamas. He found his clothes on the desk in the corner of the room. They had been washed and folded, probably by one of Harry's assistants. His phone sat next to his clean clothes. He picked it up and checked it. 

There was nothing. No missed calls, no voicemails, no texts. Nothing. He was hoping to have something, anything. Especially from Wade. But judging from what Harry had told him, it was no surprise that there wasn't anything. Peter set his phone back down on the desk and ran a hand through his hair. He was interrupted when the door opened back up again. 

Harry looked at Peter as he closed the door behind him. He had a bottle of Gatorade and a plate in his hand. "Here." He said as he set down the contents on the chair he had previously been sitting in. "Gatorade and toast just like I said."

Peter's eyes fell to the chair, then traveled back up to Harry. "You brought me here last night?"

Harry shrugged, "Well, someone had to."

Peter looked down to the pajamas that he was wearing and then back up at Harry. 

Harry laughed and held up his hand, "Don't worry. My assistant cleaned you up and changed you last night."

Peter smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, Harry taking a seat next to him. He took a bite of toast. "Harry, what do you think I should do?" He asked honestly.

Harry sighed again and thought, "Well, you're going to have to apologize to MJ and Gwen, but I don't think today is the right day to do that. They're still pretty upset but I'll talk to them."

"What about Wade?" Peter asked gingerly.

"As... Far as Wade goes..." Harry glanced at Peter. "I don't think I can really tell you what to do with him."

Peter took a sip of his Gatorade. "But, if this were you in this situation, what you you do?"

Harry thought for a minute and decided not to answer with the smart ass response he wanted to say, the response that he wouldn't have let it even get to this point and instead said, "Talk to him. That's pretty much all you can do. Talk to him and be honest with him."

Peter nodded and finished his toast and sat there in silence with his hands in his lap. "I love him..." He said just above a whisper.

Harry turned to look at Peter who made eye contact with him. 

"I- Never told him that, but it's true. I love him." Peter continued in a shaky voice. 

Harry wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders and said softly, "Maybe you should let him know that."

Peter sat there, staring at the floor. Harry was right, he needed to talk to Wade. And he had to be honest with him. And honesty meant telling Wade what he had just admitted to Harry. 

"Hey, why don't you go take a shower and get cleaned up. And after that, if you're up for it and you know where you could maybe find Wade, I'll take you to go see him. What do you think?"

Peter looked at Harry and nodded his head. Both stood up and Peter wrapped his arms around his best friend in a hug. He hoped that the shower would help to wash some of this away. But he knew that the real challenge was yet to come.

 

***

 

"It's right there, on the right up here." Peter said as he pointed to the garage where Wade worked. 

Harry pulled into the parking lot and stopped. Sure enough, Wade's car was here. The shop was closed on Sunday so it was no surprise that he was here, probably so he could be alone was what Harry assumed. 

"Do you want me to stay here?" Harry asked as Peter opened the door to get out. 

"No. I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need anything." Peter said as he stepped out of the car.

Harry nodded his head. "Good luck Pete."

"Thanks Harry."

Peter closed the car door and watched as Harry drove off, leaving Peter all to himself. He walked up to the door where Wade spent his free time. He was nervous, almost to the point where he wanted to throw up because his stomach was in knots. He stood outside, expecting to hear some kind of noise coming from the inside of the shop but he heard nothing. He looked around and for a moment considered that maybe Wade wasn't even here? Maybe he had just parked his car here? Whatever, he had to risk it. He needed to talk to Wade.

Peter knocked and waited. It was quiet for about thirty seconds and he was about to raise his fist to knock again when the door flew open. 

Peter gasp when he saw Wade standing in front of him. He looked like he hadn't slept at all, and he had a small cut under his right eye and a busted lip. His hair looked like he ran his hand through it a few too many times and his eyes lacked the life they usually held. He was still wearing the same clothes from the night before, and his shirt had a few dried blood stains on it. His knuckles were also red and bloody, like he hadn't washed himself from the fight last night. 

Wade's eyes focused on Peter and he scoffed, "You. What the fuck do you want?"

"C- Can we please talk?" Peter's voice was small and scared. He had never been afraid of Wade until now, his height and his muscles clearly an intimidation next to Peter's small frame. 

Wade didn't speak but instead stepped to the side and opened the door wider to allow Peter's entrance. 

Peter entered the shop. He took a look around and saw that it was an absolute mess, not usually how Wade kept it. Tools were strewn about all over the floor and the work tables. And one of the carts was over turned, its contents laying scattered about on the floor. And one of the metal chairs was busted and bent up beyond recognition. 

Peter's heart ached as he thought about the fact that he had caused Wade to make this mess. He jumped slightly when he heard the door slam behind him. He turned around to see Wade standing there waiting for some kind of explanation.

Peter walked over to stand in front of Wade. Neither of them sad a word as Peter looked up into Wade's lifeless eyes while Wade looked down waiting for Peter to speak. 

Peter's heart felt like it was stuck in his throat and his stomach felt like it was twisting in knots but he had to do this. 

"I am so sorry Wade..." He watched as Wade looked away. He blinked a few times and Peter knew it was because he was trying to hold back tears. 

Peter's fingers touched up against Wade's hand and he flinched when Wade forcefully jerked his hand away. There was no way he would be able to hold himself together...

"Wade..." He whispered.

"I heard you." Wade snapped. But it wasn't in a ferocious way, he could hear the brokenness in Wade's voice. And that cut him deeper than any wound could. 

Peter bit his lip hard as he tried to think of his next words to speak. "Wade, I lo-"

"Don't you dare!" He roared and twisted out of Peter's presence. He walked across the shop and flipped over a chair and sat down on it in front of the work bench. 

Peter felt his heart constrict but he turned around and followed Wade and stood in front of him. "I know you're furious with me..."

Wade scoffed. "Furious doesn't even begin to describe it. Do you even know what happened last night? Do you even know what you did!?" He shouted in Peter's face. 

Peter stood there feeling small as Wade's glare bore into him. He knew he deserved this. He closed his eyes and answered softly, "Yes."

"Open your fucking eyes and look at me Peter. Say it to my fucking face!"

Peter's eyes snapped open and he spoke, "Yes."

"Louder!"

"Yes!" 

Wade's hands slid through his hair and he kicked the table leg on the workbench. Next, his fist came down onto the metal table and he turned back to Peter and asked, "How could you?"

Peter felt tears welling up in his eyes. He looked at Wade. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot and I know that. I don't know what happened last night but I know I was out of control-"

"You don't have any idea what happened last night?" Wade questioned.

Peter held up his hands in defense. "No! No, that's not what I meant." He sighed. "Harry told me what happened last night, he told me everything. Wade, please I am so sorry I never wanted to hurt you-"

"Well, you fucking failed."

Peter bowed his head because, he knew he fucked up. And he was trying to fix it because what he said to Harry was true. He really did love Wade. And he sure as hell did not want to lose him. Not over this, not over his own stupidity. 

"Wade please, I don't want to lose you-" Peter's voice cracked as tears ran down his cheeks. "Baby please, I am begging you for forgiveness-"

"Why were you snooping through my car?"

"I wasn't snooping, I swear!"

"Then how do you know about those!?" Wade pointed over to his guns and his switch blade which were all sitting off to the side on the workbench. 

Peter spotted the weapons and he sucked in a breath. Why were those in here? He pulled his thoughts together. "That day after the football game, when you told me to go wait for you in the car. That's when I found them. I got in the car and my knee smashed into your glove compartment and it fell open and I saw them. I swear that's what happened!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Wade asked sternly. 

"I was afraid!" Peter blurted out.

Wade studied Peter for a second before he spoke. "Why were you afraid?"

"Like you wouldn't be? I wasn't expecting to find those in there, and I didn't know why you had them. I didn't know what to say because I didn't want this exact thing to happen, I didn't want you to think I was snooping. It was an accident, and how do I just casually bring that up? I just tried to forget about them because I didn't want to believe you were a bad person, and I have no reason to believe that. I'm sorry." Peter finished and gauged Wade's reaction to what he just said. 

Wade thought about Peter's answer. It was a legit answer, and he had no reason to believe that Peter way lying. "How did you know what model they were?"

Peter swallowed thickly. Oh no, he didn't want to reveal how he found out but he remembered what Harry said and that was to be honest. And he had to do that. If he wanted to earn Wade's forgiveness, he had to be honest with him. 

"I took a picture of them because I wanted to find out what they were. I went to Harry's and he looked them up. Told me that people who have these guns have them for a reason." Peter's throat was dry but he couldn't leave out the truth, he had to tell Wade the rest. "Harry also did a background search on you... I told him I didn't want to spy on you but he's my best friend and he was worried about me..."

Wade blinked slowly and nodded his head. "And what did you find?"

Peter couldn't tell if Wade was upset by what he had just told him or not, and that made him feel uneasy. "Your birthday, places you've lived, why your mom died, information about your father and how he was in the military and did some work for Oscorp. We also found that he has a record, and that you were in juvie for gang related activity." There was no point in lying Peter had decided.

Wade stood up slowly and pushed the stool back away from him. He turned around and walked over to his guns, which were sitting on the workbench just a few feet away. Peter watched as he picked one up. He checked the mag to make sure it was full and pushed it back in, heading over to Peter with the gun in his hand. 

Peter's heart was pounding in his chest as Wade stopped in front of him and held out his hand. "Take it." Wade said. 

Peter looked from Wade to the gun, then back up at Wade. Take it? Was he serious? He studied the gun in Wade's hand. 

"Take it." Wade said again. 

Peter swallowed and held out his hand and watched as Wade handed it over to him. It was heavy. About four pounds heavy. A lot heavier than Peter was expecting it to be. 

Wade turned around and grabbed the stool that he had been sitting on moments ago and sat down in front of Peter. He sat up straight and looked Peter in the eye and said, "Shoot me."

Peter's blood ran cold and his breath hitched as the words that Wade had just spoke rang in his ears. What? Shoot him? He had to be kidding, right?

Wade's hand reached out and guided the gun towards him. He stopped and placed it just over his heart, pushing it up against his body and repeated, "Shoot me."

Peter felt tears welling in his eyes again. This was a joke, right? There was no way Wade meant this. Peter's hand shook as he struggled to hold up the gun. They never broke eye contact as Peter whispered, "No."

"Do it." Wade said softly. 

Peter tried to blink away his tears and asked, "Why?"

Wade's expression never changed. Instead he leaned forward slightly, pushing the barrel of the gun more firmly against his chest. "Because then I could at least die like a man, instead of letting this pain just slowly eat away at me internally." 

Peter broke. He heaved the gun onto the workbench and slid it away from the both of them, violently shaking his head. "No!" He screamed. "Wade please, oh my God please don't do this! Wade please! I can't lose you, baby I cant lose you!" Peter openly sobbed as he yelled.

And for several minutes all that could be heard was the sound of both men sobbing. Peter finally turned to look at Wade who had his face buried in his hands as he sat there. 

"Wade..."

Wade stood up so fast that it made Peter's head spin, the stool falling over behind him. "Do you know why I have these?!" He gestured towards the guns and his blade. "It's because of my father!" He picked up a wrench and whipped it across the garage. 

Peter jumped slightly but didn't speak a word. 

"You want to know the real reason why I was late to the New Year's Eve party? Why my knuckles were all scraped up like they were? I can tell you that it wasn't from doing an oil change-" Wade leaned up against the workbench and studied his knuckles. He turned to look at Peter. "I was here and I lost track of time. I got your text and ran out of here and realized that I forgot a change of clothes at home. When I got there, my father and I got into it. I ran out of there but not before getting scraped up..."

Peter thought back to that night. He was mad that Wade wasn't at the party when he said he was going to be, but he never thought that this was the real reason why. He felt even worse now that he knew the real reason.

"So that's why you have them? So you can protect yourself from your father..." Peter thought out loud. 

"I told you, I hate being at that house. And that's the reason why." Wade said, staring at nothing in particular. 

Peter was still curious, "Where did you get them? Those are expensive."

"They're back from when I used to run with a gang out in Cali. One of the guys stole them and I wanted them. All I had to do was steal some shit for him and they were mine. But, ultimately that's what got me thrown into juvie." Wade said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Peter was silent, the thought of Wade being locked up still bothered him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that..."

Wade shrugged, "I was a bad kid, I deserved what I got."

Peter was silent as he felt tears start to prick in his eyes again. "I'm so sorry about what I did to you, you didn't deserve this. It's only right for you to treat me like this. I don't deserve you Wade." Peter hoisted himself up on the workbench and sat there with his head in his hands. 

Peter heard footsteps and he jumped slightly when he heard Wade's voice right in front of him. "Why did you kiss him Peter? Why did you do that?"

Peter's head jerked up, he had to be honest. "I don't know. I don't know why I did it-" His eyes darted around the room.

"Look at me." Wade said softly as he stood directly in front of Peter, the palms of his hands resting on the workbench at Peter's sides. "Why did you do it?" He asked again.

Peter thought for a long hard minute before he answered, "I was mad, at you... I was mad at you because I thought you were trying to take away my fun. Fredrick started talking to me before you came into the room and when you took away my drink I got mad. He brought me another one and I took it because I was so mad at you and then I just, I just kissed him. I didn't even plan on it but just happened, before I could even register what was happening. I did it because I wanted to throw it in your face, like you couldn't take my fun away. It was stupid and childish and I wish I would have never done it-" 

Peter barely got the last part of his sentence out because he was crying so hard. He couldn't even look at Wade because he felt so ashamed. "I'm such a fucking idiot! You mean everything to me and I screwed that up and I hurt you! I hurt you so badly Wade and I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" Peter dropped his face into his hands and sobbed in front of Wade. He wanted to tell him that he loved him, but he didn't think now was such an appropriate time after he tried to say it earlier. He didn't want to be shut down again. 

The next thing surprised him though. Something happened that he didn't think was going to happen. Wade raised Peter's head up to look at him. He didn't say anything but instead cupped the sides of Peter's face with his hands and wiped his tears away with the pads of his thumbs. 

Then, Wade kissed him. 

Peter could feel Wade's swollen lip against his own but he didn't care. Wade's lips were pressed up against his, something he thought he wouldn't have today. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's neck as he deepened the kiss. It felt so good and he didn't want it to stop. But just as quickly as it had begun, it ended. Peter didn't pull away though and Wade didn't push him away. They just stayed like that. 

Wade's arms were wrapped around Peter's waist while Peter's were around Wade's neck. He held on tight, and inhaled. He could still smell Wade's scent, and it was comforting. He buried his face into the crook of Wade's neck and held on tighter, pushing his chest against the other's.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and not speaking a word. Peter didn't know for how long this went on but he knew he didn't want it to end. Finally after some time, Wade pulled back to look at Peter. He ran his hand through Peter's thick, unruly hair and brought him in close once more for another kiss. 

This one was softer, and sweeter than the last one. Peter melted into it and he felt his body relax and that's when he realized that he was utterly exhausted. His eyes were closed but he felt tears starting to prick and he deepened the kiss, trying to push them back. It didn't work. He could feel his tears leaking down his cheeks and he inhaled sharply through his nose.

Wade noticed and pulled back gently, taking Peter's face in his gentle hands and wiping his tears away once more. And Peter melted from Wade's touch.

"Shhh..." Wade comforted as he wrapped his arms tightly around Peter, running a hand slowly through his hair. "S'okay..."

After the few minutes it took for Peter to calm back down, Wade slowly backed off again and spoke softly to Peter. "You should go, get some rest. You're exhausted I can tell."

Peter shook his head, "Please let me stay with you." He breathed.

Wade sighed slowly, "Baby, just let me take you home. This is no place for you to be spending the night. You should go, really you should. I can take you home, or you can call Harry."

Peter felt that feeling of abandonment start to creep back into his chest again. He slid off the workbench and started to head reluctantly towards the door and said, "I'll just go. I'll be fine."

"You're not going alone." Wade stated which caused Peter to stop in his tracks. 

Peter could hear footsteps coming up behind him but he didn't turn around. He felt Wade's hand on his shoulder as he circled around him to stand in front of him. He looked up at Wade who looked back down at him. 

"Stay with me."

Peter swallowed as his heart rate picked up. "Are you sure-"

"Stay with me." He said again.

Peter slowly nodded his head and Wade took his hand and lead him into the small front office in the garage. Peter assumed that Wade slept here but he had never really seen the inside of the tiny office until now. 

There wasn't much inside except for a twin bed, a mini fridge, a small television, and a clock radio. 

"Sorry I don't have much in here, it's not often I get guests." Wade said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "The tv only gets whatever local channels will come through-"

"It's fine Wade." Peter said, turning back to Wade.

Wade nodded and closed the door behind them and twisted the lock. He towed off his shoes and Peter did the same. Wade laid down in the bed and Peter followed after him, snuggling in close letting Wade's big arms wrap around him. It had grown dark outside and neither of them had any trouble falling asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.


	8. Any Fool Can See They're Falling (In Love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuuugggghhh! This is the last chapter! *tears*
> 
> It took me a while to write this, mainly because I didn't want to be done with this fic lol. Thanks for all your love and support, I hope you enjoy this!

Days turned into a week, and a week turned into a few more. 

Peter had recovered from the incident at the party. He had made up with Gwen and MJ, but not without getting insulted and beaten by the two during the process. It was all good though, they had to show their dominance some how before they accepted his apology. He also smoothed things over with Harry. Not that there was much to smooth over, more like thank him profusely for not leaving him passed out like an idiot with who knows what debauchery to happen to him. 

And then there was Wade. 

Peter and Wade had decided to take a different approach to their relationship. They didn't break up, however, they did decide to start over. And starting over meant going slow and being completely open and honest with each other. Intimacy had returned of course but, Peter was still a virgin. Something that Wade stressed was important even while living in such a fast paced society like they did. It was something that they talked about, hence the whole being open and honest portion of the relationship. And Wade absolutely did not want to push his boyfriend into something that he wasn't ready for, even if he himself was a total horn dog. 

Life had continued to go about it's normal pace. Of course after all the rumors and talk about the party had died down at school. It didn't matter though because it was almost the middle of May and graduation was quickly approaching which meant he'd be out of this shit show and onto bigger and brighter things. But not before the most important event that hadn't even taken place yet.

Prom.

Peter sat next to Wade at their table in the cafeteria with Harry, MJ, and Gwen. He took a bite of his sandwich and snuggled up against his boyfriend who had his arm wrapped around him while he listened to Gwen and MJ carry on about their Prom dresses. 

"I don't know why you can't just tell me the color of your dress! Prom is tomorrow and how do I know what color flowers to buy you?" Gwen huffed, turning to MJ.

"Because!" MJ whined, "I wanted it to be a surprise! Just buy me white, it's neutral. It'll go with anything."

Gwen scoffed and slammed her water bottle down on the table. "White!? Are you kidding me? I want fun colors, not white!"

"What does it matter? You're not the one who will be wearing it anyways."

Gwen frowned, "So? I still have to be seen with you..." She mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Harry's eyebrows shot up and he whistled, turning to Peter and Wade. "You feel the heat rising?" He commented, grabbing at his shirt collar and fanning himself.

Wade started to dance in his seat, swaying his hips back and fourth while fist pumping with his free hand as he started to sing, "It's gettin hot in herrr, so take off all your cloooothes..." He nudged Peter, "Come on baby, be my back up vocals!"

Peter just rolled his eyes, "Wade!"

Wade's voice went up a few octaves as he started to lift the bottom of his shirt, "I am gettin so hot I wanna take my cloooothes off!"

Peter's face turned red as he tried to wiggle out of Wade's embrace. "Oh my God..." He muttered. 

Wade snickered and said, "Well, if you want... I could take your clothes off instead..." He commented with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Peter's eyes widened and he heard giggles coming from across the table. He turned to look at Gwen and MJ who were getting quite the kick out of Wade. 

"Stop it, don't encourage him!" Peter scolded.

"Why? But he's so funny!" MJ giggled.

"And so am I... Now, what color is your dress!" Gwen started again. 

Mj sighed in frustration, "Ugh! Fine, it's blue! Happy?"

Gwen smiled, "Yes."

Wade hummed from across the table. "Definitely go with red flowers, and red lipstick. If you don't have any, I've got the perfect shade. It would match perfectly with your hair."

Gwen and MJ both gaped at him. "Why do you have red lipstick?" MJ questioned. 

"Yeah Pete, why does your boyfriend have lipstick?" Gwen said in turn.

Peter just shrugged, setting down his banana peel. "Well, he is gay..."

"Sometimes I just like to feel pretty..." Wade said innocently. 

"You already are pretty sweetheart." Peter said looking up at him and giving him a peck on the lips. 

"And my girlish figure?" Wade squealed. 

"Yes, and your girlish figure." Peter laughed and kissed Wade once more. 

"God you two are sickening..." Harry said laughing as the bell rang.

"You two are going to be there tomorrow, right?" Gwen directed her question towards Wade and Peter as she gathered her things.

Peter didn't know what to say because well, he knew Wade had gotten the Prom tickets a while back but they hadn't talked about it since before the incident at the party. 

"Of course we will Blondie! You think I would miss a chance to dirty dance in public with this stud over here?" Wade said, pulling Peter close.

Gwen laughed, "I figured as much."

Well, at least that question had been answered for Peter. Only problem was, what the hell was he going to wear?

 

***

Wade parked his car in front of Peter's house and turned to look at him. "Well, here we are Baby Boy. You're so cute I won't even charge you a fee today, but please do give me a five star rating." He winked as Peter giggled.

"Come on silly, come inside with me." Peter said as he opened the door and stepped out heading up the stairs.

Wade's door whipped open and he followed Peter, "Well, yessir!"

Peter stopped at the front door and pulled his keys out. He collected the mail and opened the door, setting his things down by the front stairs as he sorted through the mail.

"Aunt May working late again?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, she's on the late shift..." Peter's voice trailed off at the end as he held up a piece of mail, inspecting it. 

'University of California, Los Angeles' Was sprawled on the upper left hand corner of the envelope and Peter's heart just about stopped when he read that. 

"Petey?" 

Peter's eyes darted up to look at Wade and then back down at the envelope in his hands. 

"Hey, what's up? What is that?" Wade questioned as he stood by Peter's side. His eyes traveled down to the mail in Peter's hands and he read the corner of it. "UCLA?" He sounded surprised.

Peter glanced up at Wade, "Uh, yeah. UCLA..."

"I didn't know you applied there." Wade commented.

"Uh... Honestly, I forgot that I did. It was a while ago and I thought why not?" He turned to Wade, "It was before we got serious, before I knew that you didn't really have any desire to go back to California..." Peter was desperately afraid to open this envelope now. 

Wade was silent for a second but then scoffed, "Well, what does that matter?"

Peter tore his gaze away from the mail in his hands. "What?"

"What does it matter what I want?" Wade said shifting his weight.

Peter was confused by the question. "What do you mean what does it matter? Of course it matters. It's not just me Wade, it's both of us now."

Wade was silent as he stood there watching Peter.

"Besides, their acceptance rate is like eighteen percent. No way they accepted me." Peter ripped open the envelope with confidence and read the letter inside. His heart stopped when his eyes scanned over the sentence reading, 'Congratulations! You have been accepted into the University of California, Los Angeles!' He was silent for several seconds. 

Wade watched Peter, gauging his reaction and said in a soft voice, "I knew you'd make it in. You're smart Peter, they'd be fools if they didn't accept you."

Peter dropped his hand that contained his acceptance letter down to his side and stood there in a mix of disbelief, happiness, and dread. His eyes drifted up to Wade's. 

"It's fine. I was considering going into the military anyways..."

Peter felt his heart break. "Wade..." He breathed.

Wade wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Go Peter. You'd be an idiot not to."

Peter held on tight to Wade. He wanted to cry because he knew this was Wade's way of telling him to go on without him. "Come with me then..."

Wade sighed and looked down at Peter, "Baby Boy, you know how I feel about going back there. And my reputation-"

"But that was a while ago, people won't come looking for you. Plus, we don't have to stay there we can go anywhere. And you even said that you spent most of your time in Long Beach anyways. LA is a big place, and the campus is huge! It will be different! You won't be running with that crowd anymore and now you have me, times have changed Wade! Please, if you don't come with me, then I'm not going."

Wade let those words soak in for a second, trying to think of a retort. He held Peter just a little tighter and said, "You're going. I'm not letting you pass this opportunity up." 

"That's not an answer." 

"I'm not going back there. You're going to UCLA and I'm enlisting in the military. That's it, end of discussion."

Peter ripped away from Wade, "What about us!?" He spat.

"I'm not having this discussion right now Peter!" Wade said firmly. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair and took a step towards Peter, cupping his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you baby. Let's... Just discuss this later."

Peter's eyes began to prick with tears and he swallowed, "I'm not leaving you Wade." He said softly. 

Wade pulled Peter close and ran a soothing hand through his hair, kissing the top of his head. "Come on baby, let's go upstairs and you can show me what you're going to wear for Prom tomorrow." He tugged Peter along with him and up the stairs to Peter's bedroom. 

Once inside, Peter shut the door behind him and sat down on the bed next to Wade. They both sat in silence until Wade said, "So what colors are you-" He was cut off by Peter's lips smashing up against his own and he let out a surprised hum.

"Blue and black." Was all Peter said as he pulled away to catch his breath.

Wade whimpered quietly as he laid back, pulling Peter on top of him. He held Peter's hips tightly against his own and pulled away, leaving Peter desperate and wanting. "Blue and black will go nicely with red and black..." He purred.

Peter ground his hips against Wade's as his breathing grew labored. "I want you." He breathed. 

Wade smiled slyly and ran his hands up and down Peter's back underneath his shirt and asked, "Desperate much?" He chuckled. "Does Baby Boy want my hot, wet tongue against his hard, swollen shaft again?" 

Peter whimpered and shook his head.

Wade raised his eyebrows, "No?" He questioned and rolled his hips against Peter. "Do you want to suck ME off?"

Peter whimpered again and finally gathered up enough courage to tell Wade what he really wanted. "I- I want you to fuck me Wade..."

Wade stiffened and hit the pause button on his playful attitude and got serious real quick. "Peter..."

"Wade, I want it. I've thought about it, and I want it. I want you." He begged.

Wade sighed and looked into Peter's eyes. "Peter, we've talked about this. I know-"

"Wade, listen to me, please. I know we've talked about this, but I'm ready. And I want it to be with you. Please, I want to lose my virginity to you Wade."

Wade sighed because well, how could he argue with that?

"Please... Tomorrow is Prom and it's already being held at a hotel. All we have to do is get a room-"

"Baby, listen to me. Just because it's Prom night doesn't mean that we have to follow that old cliche and have sex."

"I know, but I trust you. And I want to do this with you. I'm ready."

Wade listened to Peter. He wanted to do this, boy did he ever! But he wanted to make sure Peter wasn't just saying this because it was Prom or because of the acceptance letter. "Why did you bring this up now?" He had to know the answer. 

Peter looked into Wade's eyes when he answered, "I've been thinking about this for a while. Even before you got the Prom tickets I wanted to do this with you. But I never knew where to do it, or how to ask. And then we had that conversation about it and I knew that I wanted you to be my first time, there was no question about that. And Prom night, we'll be away from everyone and we'll have a room to ourselves. This is our chance Wade, our chance to grow even closer than we already are. Please Wade, I want to be with you in every way that I can, please don't deny me of that."

Wade listened and really focused on Peter's words. He pulled him in close for a kiss and then looked him in the eye and said, "Alright Baby Boy. We'll go to Prom and see where the night takes us."

Peter smiled and kissed Wade deeply, snuggling into him and purring softly as Wade ran his fingers though his messy, thick hair.

 

*** 

 

Peter glanced at the clock once more as he stood in front of the mirror fixing his tie. "Shit..." He muttered. 

Aunt May walked into his room and saw him struggling, "Let me help you dear." She stood in front of Peter and rearranged his tie for him. 

"Wade's going to be here any second. I'm not even sure if I'm ready-" Peter was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. His eyes went wide.

Aunt May laughed and patted Peter's shoulder. "You look wonderful! Don't be nervous, I'll get the door." She said and turned away to head back downstairs. 

Peter turned to himself in the mirror and gave himself a once over. He smoothed his hands over his black suit, fixed the collar on his cerulean blue shirt, and ran a hand through his hair. He was set, it was fine. Now, all he had to do was make it down the stairs in one piece. 

Peter could hear the conversation between his Aunt and his boyfriend as he came down the stairs.

"My you look very handsome Wade! Red and black is a good color combination for you, the warmth contrasts nicely against the brightness of your hair and your eyes." Aunt May complimented. 

"Oh stop, you're making a girl blush!" Wade joked. 

Aunt May laughed and she turned around when she heard footsteps stop to see Peter standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Wade whistled a cat call as he dragged his eyes over his date, "Well well well... What do we have here?" He cooed, taking Peter's hand and kissing the back of it. "Hey beautiful." He purred.

Peter smiled shyly as his eyes met Wade's piercing blue ones. Aunt May was right, his outfit really did compliment his assets nicely. "Hey babe." Peter said quietly. His eyes traveled up and down Wade's body and he noted all the places his suit hugged his body just right. Man, Wade looked delicious in a suit and tie. 

"I got you something baby." Wade said and held up a corsage box that held a boutonniere with a blue rose on it. 

Peter smiled and took the box, opening it to let Wade pin it onto him. His gaze turned to Aunt May when he heard camera clicks. "Are you taking pictures?" He asked. 

Aunt May's jaw dropped, "Peter Parker! Of course I'm taking pictures! It's your senior Prom and you got a hot date, I want memories of this!" 

Peter's face reddened, "Aunt May!"

"Here dear." She said handing Peter Wade's boutonniere that consisted of a red rose. 

Wade squealed, "For me!? Ooh Baby Boy, you didn't have to!" He batted his eyelashes as he grinned. 

Peter laughed and started to pin it on, "Stop wiggling silly!"

"I'm sorry schnookums, I just can't contain my excitement!"

More camera clicks.

Once their boutonnieres were successfully pinned on, Aunt May rounded the two up and said, "Alright you two, outside on the front porch! I want pictures!"

"Come on Baby Boy! I want the sunlight to catch my skin tone just perfectly so I look nice and sun kissed." Wade puckered up his lips as they headed out the door. 

Peter just rolled his eyes and smiled as he stood next to Wade on the front porch, their arms around each other.

"Alright, now get closer..." Aunt May waved with her hand as she lined the camera up and snapped a few pictures. She looked them over to make sure they were quality then said, "Okay, one more. Do something-" She was cut off by Wade grabbing Peter's face and placing a big, wet kiss on his lips.

Aunt May's eyebrows shot up as her mouth twisted into a smile. She took the picture and laughed. "I was going to say do something silly, but that works too!" 

Peter stood there in complete embarrassment as Wade laughed. "Wade!"

"Alright you two love birds, get going! You're going to be late." She gave both of them a big hug on their way to the car. 

Wade opened Peter's door but was stopped by Aunt May.

"Oh by the way, Wade?"

Wade turned his attention, "Yes ma'am?" 

"Take care of my nephew." She said smiling. 

Wade winked and pointed finger guns at her, "Oh, I will don't you worry."

"And Wade?"

Wade stopped, his gaze locked onto her's as she spoke, "I won't expect to see either of you home tonight." She winked.

"Aunt May!" Peter barked, his face turning beet red. 

Wade let out a healthy laugh and winked back, clicked his tongue against the inside of his teeth and said, "Oh don't you worry! We'll get a room..."

Aunt May smiled and waved as Wade stuffed Peter and his red face inside the car and walked around to get in on his side. 

"So much sass, I love it!" Wade rolled his tongue as he purred towards Aunt May who just let out an innocent laugh and watched the car drive away.

 

***

 

The music was loud and the dance floor was filled with a sea of people. Pretty much the whole Junior and Senior classes were in attendance tonight. 

Peter was pulled onto Wade's lap at their table as he watched his friends come stumbling behind him. 

"Fuck these shoes!" Gwen yelled, sitting down and removing her heels. 

Harry set a glass of water down on the table for Peter who graciously took it, taking a sip and offering some to Wade. 

"Oh my God, take mine off too!" MJ yelled to Gwen who propped her feet on her girlfriend's lap.

Another upbeat popular song had just started to play and the dance floor went wild as people started jumping and dancing.

Wade pulled Peter in and kissed him, "Hey, I'll be right back." He said, patting Peter's ass in an attempt to get him to move. 

"Okay." Peter said and watched his boyfriend disappear off to the side and into the crowd. 

"Where did Wade go?" Harry asked, scooting over so Peter could hear him. 

Peter shrugged, "I don't know, he just said he'd be right back."

"You two been doing ok?" 

Peter's smile faltered a little. "Yeah, I mean we really have been..."

"...But?"

Peter sighed, "So, I got an acceptance letter into UCLA yesterday..."

Harry looked at Peter in surprise. "Seriously? Well that's great Pete!"

Peter was glad the music was loud because he didn't want MJ or Gwen to overhear this conversation. He shrugged, "I don't think Wade is going to go with me."

Harry's face fell as he realized what Peter was saying. "It's because of his background there, isn't it?"

Peter nodded.

"Ah Pete." He shook his head, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." He said, rolling his eyes and shrugging. "I told Wade that it's not just me, it's us now. And I told him that if he wasn't going to come with me, that I wasn't going."

"What did he say?"

"He said I'd be a fool not to go. He said he was thinking about enlisting in the military."

Harry smiled sympathetically and said, "I'm sorry Pete. Is there anything you can do or say to make him change his mind?"

Peter shook his head in confusion. "I don't know Harry." He shrugged again. "I just don't know what to do. I was serious when I said that I wasn't going unless he went with me."

"I know Pete, and I don't blame you." Harry took a sip of his water. "Did you ever tell him your feelings? Like what you told me?"

Peter looked down at the floor and then back up at Harry. "Not yet."

"You might want to get on that. I mean, I understand that it's not just something you say just to say but... Tell him. I mean, if you're really ready."

Just then, Harry's date came jogging over to their table, her golden dress flowing behind her. She grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him towards the dance floor. "Slow song, dance with me babe!"

Harry smiled at her and got up but looked back at Peter as he went away, "Tell him!" 

Peter smiled and nodded.

"Hey, where's Wade? It's getting towards the end of the night!" Gwen asked on her and MJ's way to the dance floor.

"Ooh I see him!" MJ giggled and pointed. 

Peter turned his attention to see Wade walking towards him with a swagger, his hand outstretched as he stopped in front of Peter. "Slow dance with me baby?"

Peter smiled and took Wade's hand, following him out onto the dance floor. Once out there, Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's neck while Wade held him tightly around the waist. Peter buried his nose in the crook of Wade's neck, he just couldn't get enough of the man's scent. It was intoxicating. 

Wade ran his hand along Peter's back as they swayed to the music in each other's embrace. Peter lifted his head to look at Wade. He smiled and kissed him, his lips lingering close to Wade's when it broke. 

Wade ran his hand through Peter's hair and smiled at him. He leaned in closely and said quietly in Peter's ear, "I got us a room..."

Peter's eyes widened briefly and he pulled back to look at Wade. "Seriously?" He questioned, surprised. 

The corner of Wade's mouth turned up in a smile, "Yeah..." He breathed. 

Peter bit his lip. He didn't think Wade would actually do it. 

"Unless, you changed your mind-"

"No." Peter breathed hastily. "I want it..." He said shyly.

Wade smiled and kept swaying with each other until the song had ended. "Whenever you're ready you just let me know."

The DJ announced over the speakers that the last song of the night was about to play. Luckily for both Wade and Peter, it was a song that neither of them really cared for. 

Peter smirked at Wade, "How about right now?"

Wade returned the smirk and took hold of Peter's hand, holding up the key card to their room, "You ready for this body?" He purred.

Peter giggled and pulled Wade behind him. The exited the ballroom and made their way across the front lobby. They snaked their way through the crowd on their way to the elevators when they ran into none other than Fredrick.

"Peter!" Fredrick greeted, excusing himself from the group he was with.

"...Fredrick." Peter said shocked to be running into him. 

Fredrick took a glance at Wade and then turned back to Peter. "Still with Wilson I see. I thought after that party things might have changed for you. I was hoping that maybe you'd come around looking for me or something."

Peter glanced at Wade who frowned.

"Oh yeah, Wade and I are still going strong." Peter said confidently. 

"Oh, well you know, if you're ever curious and want a change don't be afraid to ask." Fredrick said smiling. 

Peter wrapped his arm around Wade's and snuggled closer to him and said, "Sorry Fredrick but I need a man, not a boy who thinks he can."

Fredrick's jaw dropped as he felt the sting of being completely rejected and shut down. He just stood there in disbelief. 

Peter smiled as he heard a fit of laughter erupt out of Wade's mouth. He tugged on his arm and said, "Come on babe, we have a room to get to."

Peter turned away from Fredrick and walked towards the elevators with Wade in tow, still bursting with laughter. He hit the button and got in, laughing with Wade as the doors closed. 

"Ooh my Gawd Petey! You truly are made for me! Spice Girl quotes and all!" Wade howled, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

Peter launched himself into Wade's embrace, "Well, it was true!" He admitted between laughs. 

The elevators doors dinged and opened and both men stumbled out and down the hall on their way to their room. Wade pulled out the key card and inserted it. The door clicked open and Wade entered, offering a hand to Peter.

"After you." He said.

Peter walked in and the door closed behind him. He looked around the room and saw that it was just your average hotel room. It had everything you'd expect, including one bed. One king sized bed. Peter's stomach fluttered because, they were really going to do this. He turned around when he felt Wade's hand on his shoulder. Wade had already taken his tie and suit coat off and draped it over one of the chairs. His shoes were also sitting off to the side. 

Wade's laughter had died down and he had gotten serious now. He removed Peter's coat and his tie while Peter kicked his shoes off. They each stood close to each other in silence.

"Nervous?" Wade asked quietly after several silent minutes.

Peter's eyes met his boyfriend's. "No." He whispered. 

Wade's lips lingered close to Peter's. He closed his eyes and leaned in, softly kissing him. 

Peter moaned and grabbed onto Wade. He wanted him more than ever right now. His hands moved to Wade's shirt as he started to unbutton it. And when he broke the kiss, his eyes slipped down to Wade's open shirt. He inhaled sharply as he lusted over his boyfriend's washboard abs, and the way his muscles were perfectly toned and defined. 

"Like what you see?" Wade questioned.

Peter bit his lower lip, "God Wade, you know I do..." Peter breathed and brought his hands up to the collar of the shirt. He slid it off Wade's shoulders and let it pool onto the floor. He felt his heart rate pick up and he whimpered softly, his desire spiking to a new level. 

Wade took a step forward and slowly started to unbutton Peter's shirt. And with each button, he let his finger tips drift gently over his boyfriend's skin. He watched Peter enjoy his feather light touches as he removed his shirt entirely and draped it over the chair on top of his suit coat. 

"I don't look as good as you do..." Peter said sheepishly to Wade. 

"Baby Boy... Don't you say that." He ran his fingers along Peter's flat stomach as he continued, "You are so gorgeous baby, you don't even know how badly I want you."

"Take me Wade..."

Wade groaned as he undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and removed his socks, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs ready to pull them down.

"Wait-" Peter said. He watched Wade stop and look closely at him. "Let me."

Wade smirked but pulled his hands away to let Peter take control. 

Peter traced his thumbs over the defined V on Wade's hips and shuttered at the feeling of his smooth, hot skin against his finger tips. He slid his hands into the waistband on Wade's boxer briefs and slowly slid them down to the floor, revealing Wade's entire body to him. Peter took a small step back and licked his lips as he eyed his boyfriend. 

"Fuck..." He whispered. 

He knew Wade's cock was huge, but now that he looked at it, it seemed so much bigger. And as soon as he realized that it was going to be inside of him, he felt a little bit of panic shoot through him. How could something that big fit into something so small?

Wade must have sensed Peter's worry because he took a small step towards him and placed his hands on his hips. "Just relax Baby Boy." He said and removed the rest of Peter's clothes leaving his boyfriend completely exposed in front of him. 

They both stood there admiring each other before Wade carefully guided Peter over to the bed and laid him down on his back. He crawled on top of him and settled in, kissing him sweetly. 

"If at any time you want to stop or it gets to be too much, you tell me. If you're uncomfortable in any way, please tell me. I don't want to hurt you baby." Wade wanted to make it clear to Peter that they were in this together.

"Okay Wade..." Peter breathed out, claiming Wade's lips against his own. 

After the kiss, Wade got up and retrieved a bottle from his coat pocket and laid down next to Peter. 

"What's that?" Peter questioned. 

Wade held it up and presented to to Peter. "This is lube sweetheart, and it's going to make this experience so much better for the both of us." Wade ran his hand in between Peter's thighs, "Spread your legs baby."

Peter did as he was told and spread his legs apart in a comfortable width. "I trust you Wade." He whispered.

Wade kissed him and flipped open the top of the lube bottle and poured out a generous amount onto his finger. "Alright," He started, "I'm going to use my finger to open you up. It will hurt a little and probably feel weird at first but just trust me, you'll get used to it. I have to do this to stretch you open so I can put this big, beefy chimichanga in you next."

Peter snorted, "Oh my God Wade!"

Wade laughed, "I'm sorry baby, I had to." His attitude turned serious once again. "Tell me if you feel uncomfortable or it's too much and you want me to stop."

"Okay."

Peter watched Wade's hand disappear down in between his legs and he felt a finger at his entrance. He shifted himself to give Wade better access and he gasp when he felt Wade's finger being inserted inside of him. He wiggled slightly and squeezed his eyes shut because yes, it did hurt and it did feel strange. 

"You ok baby?" Wade asked after he had pushed his finger halfway in. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just weird that's all..."

Wade hummed, "Just relax, take it easy."

Peter did as he was told and he laid there, letting Wade work him open. And Peter came to find out that Wade was right. The more he got used to it and the more he stretched, the better it felt. And pretty soon, soft moans were leaving his parted lips.

Wade hummed, "You liking that?" He asked as he inserted another finger. 

Peter whimpered from the stretch as he adjusted himself more. "Ooh Wade... More, please."

Wade snickered and said, "Well, if you're enjoying that, then you're really gonna love this-" And right after he said that, he changed his angle and started to massage a different area that Peter had no idea even existed. 

"Ahh!" He moaned as his hips bucked up, "Wade!"

Wade just chuckled softly and said, "That's called the prostate baby, that's your on switch."

Peter continued to let out a series of breathy moans as he rocked himself on Wade's fingers. Finally he said, "More..."

"You think you're ready for big Daddy over here?" He grabbed his cock which was already rock hard and gave it a gentle tug. A quiet moan slipped past Wade's lips from the contact. 

"Yes-" Peter breathed. "Wade?"

"Yes Baby Boy?"

"I- I want you to hold me for my first time. Hold me while you make love to me." He turned his head to Wade and locked eyes with him. 

Wade kissed Peter and pulled his fingers out, causing Peter to whimper from the loss. He kissed Peter's shoulder and said, "Roll onto your side."

Peter did as he was told and faced away from Wade. He pushed his ass out further and sighed when he heard the pop from the lube bottle once again. He knew it was time and when he felt Wade's arms wrap around him, he allowed himself to be pulled closer. 

Wade lined himself up and held Peter tightly, "Just relax." He whispered and pushed just the tip of his cock inside of Peter. 

Peter immediately tensed up because, of course Wade's cock was bigger than his fingers. He hissed in pain but Wade was right there to calm him back down again. 

"Shh baby, it's ok, it's ok. Just relax." Wade waited there for a minute and only pushed in further when he was satisfied that Peter was relaxed and ready. 

And the further he went in, the more comfortable Peter became. Wade was pleased because he was stretching like a dream and it didn't take as long as he thought it would for him to completely bottom out. 

Peter's breathing was coming under better control. He opened and closed his eyes as the feeling of ecstasy washed over him. "I'm all the way in baby." He heard Wade say and he couldn't help but let out a loud moan. He arched his back as Wade's hands roamed over his hot skin. 

Peter started to thrust his hips back gently, encouraging Wade to move. "Wade, please-" He whispered. 

One of Wade's arms was wrapped around Peter's chest while the other was around down near his cock. He started to roll his hips slowly, thrusting into Peter with short, shallow thrusts which only drew out sweet moans from his boyfriend. 

Peter arched his back and pushed his ass flush up against Wade's front. He greedily wanted more as pleasure shot through his body. 

And Wade kept thrusting, increasing his pace and intensity slightly when he felt Peter push back. Soft moans were escaping Wade's lips and were falling directly into Peter's ear. They were curled around each other in the most intimate way while they did the most intimate thing they could do with each other, and Wade wouldn't have had it any other way. 

Peter's head was spinning but he absolutely lost it when Wade changed angles and his thrusts started to brush up against his on switch again. Loud cries escaped from his mouth along with Wade's name. Over and over again he said it, like a sweet prayer. And finally, he physically could not take any more. 

"Wade- Wade, I'm going to-"

Wade's hand wrapped around Peter's cock as he stroked him to completion, he himself letting go of his orgasm and releasing himself deeply into Peter. 

It took a while for them both to come down from their high. Relaxation took over as they lay there together, wrapped up in each other. Wade eventually pulled out and grabbed a few tissues from the night stand to clean Peter up. 

Peter turned back around to face Wade who held him close. "Wade?" Peter's voice was soft and shaky.

"Yeah baby?"

Peter looked up at Wade. "I love you."

Wade felt his heart flutter and overflow because he knew Peter wanted to tell him that. He had known that for a while. Which was why he shut him down when he tried to say it that day after the party, because he didn't want him to say it just to say it. He didn't want Peter to regret it. 

Wade ran a hand through Peter's hair and kissed him. "I love you too Baby Boy."

"I'm glad I didn't say it back when I wanted to, because it means so much more to me now than it did before. I love you Wade, and I want to stay with you. And I know this isn't the time or place to talk about this but, it's us now. And I'm not going to UCLA without you."

Wade sighed and smiled sweetly. "Oh Petey Pie... Listen, I've done some thinking in the past twenty four hours and I think you should hear me out. You're going to UCLA, because I'm going with you. I'd be a fool to let you get away from me. LA is a big place, and I'm sure they have people out there who need their cars fixed. We'll make this work, but I'm not letting you get away from me. No way."

Peter propped himself up slightly and looked at Wade is disbelief. "Really? You're serious?"

Wade smiled, "Yeah, I'm serious. I want a life with you Petey and if that means following you across the country, then so be it."

Peter kissed Wade deeply. He didn't think it was going to be this easy. "So does that mean you're not enlisting in the military?"

Wade snorted, "No, I'm not enlisting in the military. I don't know what I was thinking or why I even said that. I guess I was just upset. Military isn't really my thing, and I definitely do not want to follow after my dad."

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God! I mean, not only would I have to worry about you and being away from you, but I'd miss this thick, spiky blonde hair I love so much. I wouldn't like you with a short buzz cut baby." Peter ran his fingers through Wade's soft blonde locks, resting his forehead against his. 

Wade's smile grew bigger and he chuckled. "I wouldn't like it either. I love my hair, and I love it even more when you play with it."

Peter smiled and carded his fingers through it once more, pulling a moan from Wade's lips. "I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you too Peter. Don't ever change."

 

***

 

The graduation ceremony had just ended, and Peter had never felt more free than he did in that very moment. He met up with Wade after the ceremony and waited for Gwen, MJ, and Harry. Aunt May was there snapping pictures like she usually did of the group.

"I'm sure Peter told you all, but we're having a small get together at our house after and I'd love it if you all could come." Aunt May said after snapping a group photo.

"Oh Aunt May, you know we wouldn't miss it for the world!" Harry said.

"Yeah we'll be there!" Gwen agreed gesturing to herself and MJ. 

"Great! We'll see you back at the house then." Peter said, Wade's arm draped around him. 

In the car, Peter held Wade's hand tightly and beamed. He couldn't wait to tell the news to everyone. 

"You excited sweetheart?" Wade said with a smile. 

"Oh man, you have no idea. I can't wait to move on to bigger and better things, and the best part is that I get to do it with you."

Wade smiled and squeezed Peter's hand. Minutes later they arrived at Peter's house. They helped Aunt May set out the food as they waited for Harry, MJ, and Gwen to arrive. Though, they didn't have to wait long. 

Everyone filed in and had a fun time exchanging graduation presents and announcing what they were going to do with their future. 

"Well," Harry started off, "As you all probably know, I am taking over Oscorp. And I will officially be the CEO come Fall."

"Oh Harry, that's great! Better hire yourself an assistant though." Aunt May laughed. "Perhaps Gwen or MJ?" She joked.

"Well, actually-" Gwen set her soda down and continued. "I umm... I actually got into Oxford and will be moving to England over the summer and MJ has decided to come with me." She beamed. 

"Really! You got in?" Peter jumped up and hugged Gwen. 

"Yeah, I got in!"

"Oh man Gwen, that's great. I'm so happy for both of you." Peter said sitting back down next to Wade. 

"So Peter, where will life take you?" MJ questioned. 

"Oh, that reminds me." Peter said, picking up a wrapped gift and handing it to Wade. 

Wade smiled and took it. "Always buying me things Baby Boy..." He joked and opened the gift. He held it up. It was a sweatshirt with the letters UCLA stitched across the front.

"UCLA?" MJ questioned.

Harry's mouth twisted into a smile, "Pete, are you going?"

Peter smiled, "Actually," He looked over to Wade. "We're going."

"Caaaalifornia here we come!" Wade said in a sing song voice. 

"Oh Peter, that's fantastic! You got in!" MJ beamed. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it. And Wade has a plan to eventually open his own auto body shop out there."

"I'm taking my talents to LA!" He exclaimed. "Which reminds me-" He turned to Peter. "Your gift Baby Boy!"

Peter watched as Wade pulled a small flat box from his pocket and handed it to him. "What's this?" He questioned, studying the box.

"Open it." Wade grinned.

Peter opened the box to reveal a set of car keys inside. Peter looked at the keys and then back up at Wade. "What is this?"

"Come on!" He said taking Peter's hand and leading him out front while the rest of the group followed. 

Peter took a look on the street and saw the Corvette that he had been working on with Wade. It was painted a beautiful blue and was completely finished. 

Peter's jaw dropped. "Wade! But- But we weren't even done with this yet!"

Wade laughed, "Remember a few nights ago when I said I was randomly stopped on the street to go judge a beauty pageant?"

Peter howled with laughter, "Uhh yes, I do in fact remember that!"

"Yeah, well I lied. I was actually finishing this baby up so I could give her to you..."

Peter tuned to Wade with the most loving smile on his face. "Oh my God, Wade! I can't believe you busted your ass to finish this, and for me?"

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter and kissed him. "I still remember how your face lit up when I first showed her to you in the garage before we started working on it. You fell in love with her and I wanted you to have her. Plus, you need a sweet ride to drive along the coast with."

Peter felt tears start to prick in his eyes. "Wade, I can't believe you. And yes, you were right, I did fall in love with her. But I've also fallen in love with you too and I can't wait to drive along the coast with you in that sexy thang right there."

Wade smiled and stared deeply into Peter's eyes, "Oh Baby Boy, I love you too. You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to moving with you."


End file.
